Le Renard, Le Lièvre et L'Insecte
by Emmerlaus
Summary: Si Naruto aurait été membre de l'Équipe 8, les choses auraient été TRÈS différente... Désolé, je ne continuerai pas cette fanfic mais merci pour tout les commentaires et mots d'encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Naruto et je ne gagne aucun profit à écrire cette fanfic.

Le Renard, Le lièvre et L'insecte

Chapitre Un (Prologue)

Iruka se réveilla enfin, le haut de son corps couvert de bandages… La pièce était si brillante qu'il du refermer ses yeux de nouveau. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était le bref rapport qu'il fit aux ninjas qui les trouvèrent, lui et Naruto, avant de s'évanouir. Naruto…

Il essaya de se redresser mais ce ne fut pas aisé avec cette douleur. En regardant autour de lui, il vit sur le bureau près de lui une pile de vêtements et deux lettres.

" Hummm "…

Juste en les regardant, il sut immédiatement qui les avait mit là. Il décida de lire celle du dessous en premier, un morceau de papier non plié avec dessus l'écriture de Naruto. Sa lettre n'était pas longue, les seules choses écrites sur celle-ci était :

_**Vous êtes mieux de guérir rapidement ou je vais mourir d'ennui à rester près de vous dans cet hôpital. Oh, et à propos, sensei… Merci encore… Naruto**_

Cela le fit sourire quelques secondes. Cependant, son attention se retourna rapidement vers la deuxième lettre, celle qui était scellé avec le sceau du Troisième Hokage. Celle-ci fut aussi brève que la précédente. Il était écrit de venir au bureau du Hokage pour faire son rapport… et de parler de l'assignation des équipes. Les implications de ce message lui vinrent lentement à l'esprit. Après un moment, il se leva. Ignorant la légère douleur que lui provoquait son dos, il s'habilla et ignora l'infermière qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas encore rétabli. La lettre dans dans sa main, il se présenta à la Tour du Hokage et demanda à lui parler. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, fut-il surpris de constater. Une fois entré dans son bureau, il vit le Troisième Hokage s'étirer, une grosse pile de documents en face de lui sur son bureau.

" Entre Iruka… Je suis content de voir que tu te sens déjà mieux.

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il. Merci de m'avoir reçu si vite.

- Et bien tu sais probablement déjà pourquoi je t'ai convoqué alors entrons dans le vif du sujet. J'aimerais finir l'assignation des nouvelles équipes de Genins le plus rapidement possible… et je crois comprendre qu'il y a un de tes gradués qui n'était pas sur nos listes, " dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Iruka soupira de soulagment. Il pensait que Naruto ne serait pas officiellement reconnu comme un Genin s'il n'avait pas passé l'examen officiel. Le Troisième Hogake sourit avec bonne humeur en voyant la réaction d'Iruka avant de continuer :

" J'aimerais aussi davoir ce qui s'est passé avec le cas de Mizuki. Je ne voulais pas mettre Naruto dans une équipe avant d'avoir ton rapport. Allez, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé… "

Après qu'Iruka eut finit, le troisième Hokage se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre de son bureau :

" Hummm… D'accord Iruka, Je serai franc avec toi. Comme tu le sais, il y avait une équipe de deux genins de prévu à cause du nombre de Genins qui ont passé l'examen. Naruto aurait eut sa place parmi cette équipe car on met souvent l'étudiant de L'Académie avec les meilleures notes avec celui qui a eut les plus mauvaises notes pour faire une équipe balancée.

- Vous parlez de Sasuke Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il se retourna a demi pour le regarder :

" Exactement. Mais il y a certains faits que je dois considérer. La plupart des ninjas ont leur famille qui leur enseigne des techniques secrètes de leur clan. Mais Naruto est un orphelin… Même si nous trouvons de bons enseignants à ceux-ci, beaucoup des orphelins se sentiront tout de même seuls et ce sentiment pourrait les égarer. C'est un risque encore plus grand dans une équipe avec deux orphelins car leur sensei devra faire doublement d'effort sur ce niveau là…

- Écoutez Sarutobi, je comprend où vous voulez en venir… Mais il reste que les équipes ont déjà été faites. Mettre Naruto dans une autre équipe voudrait dire mettre quelqu'un d'autre avec Sasuke et Sakura. "

Iruka changea de position sur son siège, la douleur dans son dos commençant à se refaire sentir :

" Vous vouliez que Naruto prenne la place de qui et dans quel équipe exactement ? "

Après une pause, l'Hokage finit par répondre :

" J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait prendre la place de Kiba Inuzuka dans l'équipe 8. "

Iruka fut si surpris qu'il dut faire un saut sur son siège, la douleur dans son dos augmentant à cause du mouvement brusque. Il ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir de ses lèvres avant de continuer:

" Sarutobi… J'ai construit cette équipe afin de favoriser une équipe de reconnaissance. Je crois que Kiba aurait totalement sa place dans ce genre d'équipe, vu ses capacités et son potentiel…"

- C'est tout à fait vrai Iruka… Cependant, dis-moi, est-ce que Hinata Hyûga ou Shino Aburame ont eu beaucoup d'amis à l'Académie? "

Iruka voulu riposter mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il réfléchissa un instant en fronçant les sourcils:

" Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… Vous dites que cette isolation des autres les feront mieux connecter ensemble?

- C'est ce que je crois oui. Et je connais assez Kurenai pour savoir qu'elle saurais exploiter l'énergie et l'ingéniosté que Naruto a démontré à faire des mauvais tours à meilleur escient. Tu connais Kurenai et de quoi elle est capable et tu connais Naruto mieux que tout les autres professeurs de l'Académie. C'est la vrai raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir en fait…"

Iruka croisa ses bras, en profonde réflexion. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Sarutobi et en y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement:

" Je ne suis pas vraiment contre cette idée… En plus, Shino était le deuxième plus doué à l'Académie après Sasuke et je crois que la volonté de Naruto pourrait compenser le manque d'assurance d'Hinata. Et si vous croyez que Kurenai accepterait de s'occupper de Naruto…

- Je sais qu'elle n'a pas d'animosité contre lui, tu n'as pas de soucis à t'en faire à ce sujet. C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part mais je suis certain qu'elle n'y verra aucune objection."

Sarutobi retourna s'assoir à son bureau:

" L'assignation des equipes aura bien lieu demain alors, comme prévu. Je voulais ton opinion avant de faire un tel changement. Je suis content que tu es pus venir si vite mais je crois que tu devrais retourner à l'hopital. Tu dois recevoir ton dernier traitement ce soir après tout. Il ne faudrait pas que tu manques la journée de demain n'est-ce pas? "

L'Hokage lui sourit avant de retourner son attention vers les documents en face de lui. Iruka compris que l'entretien était terminé et retourna à l'hopital, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**O0o0o0**

Kurenai pouvait enfin profiter d'un moment de répit avec Azuma. Ils savaient tout les deux que ce genre de moments seraient plus rare une fois qu'ils auraient à former leur Genins alors il essayait de profiter au maximum de leur dernière journée ensemble. Asuma avait insisté pour cuisiner du chilli, le plat qu'il réussissait le mieux. Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de retourner à son livre. Le temps était chaud et doux, le vent prêtait sa musique au carillon à sa fenêtre. Elle était heureuse aujourd'hui… elle ignorait cependant que ce moment de bonheur était plus fragile qu'elle ne le croyait. Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte, brisant ce moment d'intimité. Elle se leva pour aller répondre et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un messager du Hokage. Elle le salua avec un sourire:

" Bonjour, je peux vous aider?

- Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai un message de l'Hokage, il veut vous voir dans une heure."

_Bien entendu_… Être convoqué par son beau-père n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle espérait pour la journée. Avec un léger soupir, elle remercia le messager qui parti promptement. Elle espéra seulement que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

**O0o0o0**

" C'est un peu à la dernière minute… Vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon choix à faire?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué mon choix Kurenai… Je sais que tu en es capable."

Elle soupira:

" D'accord mais comme pour les autres, je veux avoir ses résultats de l'Académie, son profil psychologique, tout ce que vous pouvez me donner. Vous savez que j'aime être preparé à l'avance.

- Merci Kurenai… J'ai déjà preparé toutes les informations necessaires."

Elle sentit alors la chaleur et l'amour paternal de Sarutobi. Elle redressa les yeux vers lui alors qu'il lui disait:

" J'ai confiance en toi Kurenaï. "

Même si elle était mécontente du travail supplémentaire qui lui était donné, elle fut quand même touchée par cette marque d'affection qu'il lui témoignait. Avec un sourire faible mais sincere, elle le remercia:

" S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je reviendrai vous voir, c'est promis "

**O0o0o0**

Ce qu'elle trouva dans ces fichiers la surprit. En admettant que ses abilitées et competences sur le terrain était prometteuse pour une équipe de reconnaissance, son profil psychologique disait le contraire. Il était écrit qu'il était hyperactif, bruyant et n'était pas particulièrement brillant non plus. Même si elle fut surprise de lire qu'il était capable d'éxécuter le Mass Kake Bushin, elle recommençait à se demander si l'échange entre les deux Genins était toujours une bonne idée...

Asuma s'assit près d'elle, deux verres de jus d'orange dans les mains:

" Avec beaucoup de pulpe, comme tu l'aimes.

- Hummm..."

Kurenai l'ayant informé de toute l'histoire à son retour, il lui demanda:

" Je suis sûr que tu es en train de te casser la tête à propos de ton jeune clown.

- Oh, allez, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça à deviner. Même s'il m'a expliqué son choix, je me demande encore ce que je peux lui apporter que les autres n'ont pas."

Asuma la regarda droit dans les yeux:

" Cet enfant n'a jamais connu ses parents et est détesté par presque tout le village. Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas par où commencer?"

Kurenai y réfléchit un instant avant de répondre:

" Je crois que tu as raison. Il manque une présence féminine autour de lui, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait identifié comme une figure maternelle. Cela pourrait être un bon début...

- Tu vois, tu connaissais déjà la réponse. Je suis sûr que quand tu en auras fini avec lui, il sera devenu un élève modèle."

Elle soupira et mit les dossiers qu'elle tenait sur la table. Elle prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange avant de répondre:

" C'est juste que j'étais heureuse de m'occuper d'une seule personne avec des problèmes relationnelles cette année.

- Ah, tu veux dire la petite Hyûga? Elle est juste timide, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

- Franchement, c'est de toi que je parlais ! "

Asuma rit de bon coeur à cette plaisanterie. Après un moment, il prit dans ses mains son visage et lui demanda:

" J'y ai réfléchi et j'aimerais te faire une proposition... Une fois que nos Genins seront devenus des Chuunins, que dirais-tu si nous fondions notre propre famille?"

Kurenai rougit... avant de l'accuser:

" Tu en as parler à ton père avant moi, avoue!

- Hahaha, tu peux me deviner si facilement!

- TOI! Tu... je... tu es..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle maudit la famille Sarutobi, elle n'arrivais jamais a leur résister...

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

Je sais que le concept a déjà été fait mais je n'ai pas aimé les fanfics que j'ai lu avec ce concept. Soit elle ne rend pas justice au monde de Naruto, aux personnages ou les choix et actions des personnages semblent incongrus par apport à leur personnalité. Alors suivant les conseils d'un ami qui aimait mes idées à ce sujet, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfic... Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de la publier en anglais et en français. On verra si je ferai ça jusqu'à la fin, peut-être que je finirai d'abord celle en français, il s'agit de ma langue natale après tout.

J'écris d'abord pour moi mais j'apprécie tout de même les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en écrire, surtout si vous avez aimez l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Renard, Le lièvre et L'insecte

Chapitre 2 (L'équipe 8)

Laissant Konohamaru, Naruto se dirigea vers l'Académie. Un sourire collé au visage, il s'imaginait déjà faire équipe avec Sakura qui deviendrait son épouse une fois qu'il serait devenu Hokage. Dans ses fantaisies, il ne voyait le visage de son autre cooéquipier car pour lui, peu lui importait. Selon lui, n'importe qui aurait pu remplir ce rôle...

... ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il changea d'idée quand Sakura le poussa violemment pour aller parler à ce bellâtre de Sasuke. Bien qu'il savait qu'il état dangeureux de parler en mal de Sasuke en face de toute ces filles folles de lui, il avait un plan. Il alla sur son bureau et seulement avec son regard, Naruto lui fit ressentir tout sa rancoeur et son mépris. Sasuke soutint son regard et cela aurait pu durer jusqu'à l'arrivé du professeur... si un imprévu n'aurait pas pertuber cette scène.

Un autre élève bouscula Naruto et cet évènement accidentel vola le premier baiser de Naruto ET de Sasuke.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qui fut le pire: le baiser lui-même ou la raclée humiliante qu'il reçut ensuite par la plupart des filles de sa classe.

Finalement, Iruka finit par arriver en classe. Pour être honnête, Naruto ne l'écouta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la partie de l'assignation des équipes:

"... Je ne serai plus votre professeur, disait Iruka, mais n'hésitez pas à venir me visiter durant votre temps libre. Maintenant, commençons l'assignation des équipes. Une fois nommé, vous pouvez quitté la classe à la table assigné à votre équipes ou allez diner à l'extérieur. L'important, c'est que vous reveniez dans cette classe après la pause du repas pour rencontrer votre nouveau sensei."

Naruto croisa ses doigts...

" Maintenant, équipe numéro 7: Kiba Inuzuka... Sakura Haruno... Uchiha Sasuke."

... et s'effondra sur son bureau. Non seulement il n'était pas en équipe avec Sakura mais la voir aussi heureuse d'être dans la même équipe que Sasuke le déçut encore plus. Mais il entendit son nom, ce qui fit reporter attention à son professeur:

" Équipe numéro 8: Naruto Uzumaki... Shino Abarume... Hinata Hyûga"

Le pauvre Naruto ne put que froncer des sourcils. Il savait peu de choses sur ses nouveaux équipiers mais cependant, son attention revint vite a l'équipe 7 qui quittait la classe. Il soupira en se levant... autant aller manger un morceau avec ses nouveaux coéquipiés, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation. Comme il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, deux choses demandèrent soudainement son attention.

La première était son nom, prononcé par une voix de fille derrière lui. Il allait se retourner et voir ses yeux couleur lavande mais la deuxième chose qui attira son attention était beaucoup plus pressante:

Il devait aller à la salle de bain... **ET VITE !**

**0o0o0o**

Hinata était assise près de Shino sur un banc près de l'école. Ils mangèrent en silence tout les deux mais Hinata avait l'air triste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'était sa faute.

Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, se demandait-elle. Naruto s'es enfui dès que j'ai prononcé son nom. J'espère qu'il ne me déteste pas..."

Elle rumina ainsi pendant qu'elle mangeait son repas. Une fois que Shino eut fini le sien, il toussa pour attirer son attention:

" Hinata, avec une expression aussi triste, je pourrais penser que ma compagnie te gêne."

Hinata rougit:

" Non, non, pas du tout! Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pus manger ensemble! Seulement... je me demandais pourquoi Naruto s'est enfui comme ça."

" Si tu avais observé Naruto avec plus d'attention, tu aurais pus constaté que son langage non-verbal en disait beaucoup plus que tu crois. Et pourquoi cela? Parce qu'il se tenait le ventre à deux mains et qu'il se dirigeait dans la direction des salles de bains les plus proche. Je crois que je peux affirmer de façon presque sûr qu'il est malade."

Surprise par cette logique implacable, Hinata redressa les yeux:

"Oh ! Merci Shino... Tu as probablement raison, je me faisais probablement du soucis pour rien."

_À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous passerons beaucoup de temps ensemble de toute façon..._

Cette pensée suffit à lui redonner le sourire. Même si Shino ne le montra pas, il fut soulagé de la voir plus joyeuse.

**O0o0o0**

La journée se terminait et, excepté pour Naruto, L'équipe 8 rencontra leur sensei. Elle ne fit pas grand chose a part se présenter et de leur donner rendez-vous le lendemain à 2 heures de l'apres-midi. Kurenai voulu aller rencontrer Naruto pour lui donner la même consigne mais il n'était pas chez lui... Elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle y vit cependant. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas grand vhose dans son frigidaire, il n'y avait que peu de médicaments dans sa pharmacie et sa chambre était un vrai fouillis en plus. Si ses cooéquipiers ont raison, il était malade en plus.

_Et ce ne serait pas surprenant... Le lait qu'il a laissé sur la table est expiré depuis longtemps._

Elle lui laissa une note sur son lit et quelque médicaments sur sa table. Sa générosité l'ammena même à aller lui acheter du lait frais et quelques fruits qu'elle mit dans son frigidaire ainsi que des céréales qu'elle mit bien en vu sur sa table.

_Je vais devoir enseigner à ce garçon à prendre mieux soin de sa santé..._

Kurenai sourit légèrement à cette idée. À son âge, elle n'était pas mieux que lui à ce propos.

**O0o0o**

Naruto finit par arriver à sa chambre en fin d'après-midi. Quand il vit la boite de céréale et les médicaments sur sa table, il s'arrêta net. Il jeta un oeil pour voir si autre chose était différent et il vit la note sur son lit. Il s'avança _lentement _vers son lit, le regard toujours tourné vers la boite de céréales, s'attendant à ce qu'elle _explose_ soudainement. Il fit, après de longues minutes, à atteindre le mémo:

**Pour Naruto,**

**Vu que tes cooéquipiés m'ont dit que tu était malade, je suis venu pour voir ta condition. Je t'ai laissé quelques cadeaux dans ton frigo et sur ta table de cuisine. En échange de tout cela, présente toi demain sur le terrain d'entrainement #12 à 2 heures de l'après-midi.**

**Surtout, ne soit pas en retard et prend tes médicaments, tu devras être en forme demain.**

**Ton sensei, Kurenai**

Naruto lut la lettre deux fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. "Des cadeaux, hein?". N'ayant pas l'habitude d'une telle chose, il ne baissa pas sa garde et se dirigea _lentement_ vers le frigo et vit le lait et les fruits. Ce n'est à ce moment qu'il finit par se calmer.

_C'est incroyable! Mon nouveau sensei à l'air génial! Je vais devoir la remercier demain pour tout ça!_

Son estomac encore fragile lui faisant signe, il se dépêcha de prendre ses médicaments. Il se coucha tôt et il fit un rêve FANTASTIQUE dans lequel il combattait Sasuke et que celui-ci devait aveugle d'une surexposition à un Naruto trop fort pour lui...

**O0o0o0**

Naruto arriva en dernier au point de rendez-vous. Il était ravi de voir que son sensei avait l'air aussi élégante et gentille. Souriant, il courut et s'assit entre Hinata et Shino.

" Salut tout le monde, dit-il. Merci beaucoup Kurenai sensei pour la nourriture et les médicaments, je me sens beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui!

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer"

Elle croisa ses bras avant de continuer:

" Je veux que chacun de vous se présente à vos cooéquipiés et que vous nous parlez plus de vous même. Vous pouvez nous dire des choses que vous aimez, que vous détestez, vos rêves ou autres choses que vous voudriez partager avec nous. Hinata, commence s'il-te-plaît"

Cela fit rosir légèrement Hinata et elle se mit à regarder le sol:

" je... Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga. J'aime jardiner et cuisiner. Et je... je veux devenir plus forte pour que mon père soit fier de moi. Je veux qu'il reconnaisse ma valeur et que.. quelqu'un... quelqu'un d'autre aussi."

Naruto écouta et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle eut finit. Il mit alors sa main dans les airs en l'agitant avec vigueur:

" Mon tour, mon tour! Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki. J'adore les ramens, en particulier ceux de la boutique Ichiraku. Je n'aime pas attendre les 5 minutes que prenne les nouilles instantanées avant que l'on ne les sorte du micro-onde et un jour, ma valeur sera reconnu par tous! Un jour, je deviendrai Hokage et comme ça, tout le monde devra me respecter et reconnaître mon existence."

Kurenaï ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme son attention se tourna vers Shino, celui-ci prit la parole:

" Je suis Shino, du clan Aburame. J'aime l'entomologie et je n'aime pas les gens qui tue des insectes juste parce qu'ils ne les aiment pas. Je veux rendre mon clan fier et devenir un excellent ninja."

_Alors tout les trois aspirent à devenir meilleur et que l'on reconnaisse leur valeur. C'est comme je le pensais,_ se dit Kurenai.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, Naruto recommença à parler:

" Euh, Shino, c'est quoi... l'en-to-mo-lo-gie... Est-ce que c'est un dessert?"

Shino se tourna vers Naruto:

" Il s'agit de l'étude des insectes."

"QUOI!", cria Naruto. "Tu veux dire que tu MANGES des INSECTES? Mais c'est dégoutant! Je ne mangerais pas d'insecte même si ma vie en dépendait!"

Hinata ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent et elle tenta de lui expliquer:

"Na - Naruto! Il veut dire qu'il aime collectionner les insectes et les étudier et -"

Naruto se retourna vers elle:

"Huh? Tu veux dire que si une araignée passerait devant nous, il essairait de l'attrapper?"

" Naruto, je vais te l'expliquer, lui dit Shino, alors écoute bien. Même si l'entomologie comprend la collection et l'étude des insectes, Cela ne se résume pas à cela. L'entomologie est une branche de la zoologie qui inclue l'observation, l'étude et quelque fois la dissectations des insectes-"

Pour être honnête, Naruto essaya d'écouter mais ce discours était BEAUCOUP TROP LONG ET COMPLIQUÉ pour ne pas en résulter chez lui un traumatisme permanent:

" - Et finalement, les araignées ne sont pas des insectes, Naruto. Ils sont des arachnides, ce qui est complètement différent. Voudrais-tu connaître la différence entre les insectes et les arachnides?

- NON !"

Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de crier sa réponse. Mais réalisant que ce qu'il venait de faire était rude et maladroit, il essaya d'amortir le choc:

" Euh, je veux dire, merci Shino... Je crois que j'ai compris, merci beaucoup..."

... mais bien entendu, son sourire forcé ne bernait personne. Kurenai frappa alors dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention:

" Et bien je crois que c'est mon tour n'est-ce pas? Mon nom est Kurenai Yuhi mais appellez moi Kurenai sensei. J'aime faire un pique-nique sous les arbres de cerisiers en fleur et je déteste quand quelqu'un doute de mes qualités ou aptitudes en tant que ninja. Maintenant que les présentations sont finis, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. Demain matin, nous aurons notre première mission. Vous devrez vous présenter à 7 heure du matin à la tour de l'Hokage. Pour cet après-midi, j'ai planifié un entrainement spécial afin que vous connaissiez mieux les abilités de chacuns. Nous commencerons par un combat à mains nues. Naruto, peux-tu utiliser ton nouveau jutsu et faire apparaître deux clones qui se battront avec Hinata et Shino?"

Shino et Hinata, qui connaissait les performances académiques de Naruto, furent très surpris de voir que non seulement il pouvais faire apparaître des clones mais qui étaient en plus indépendants de Naruto lui-même!

" Ok, pendant que vous vous entrainez les quatres ensemble, je dois parler à Naruto de quelque chose en privé."

Commes les copies de Naruto et les deux autre genins commençait l'entrainement, Kurenai et Naruto s'éloignèrent suffisisament pour ne pas se faire entendre et s'assirent sur le sol, assis en indien. La lesson commença:

" Je sais Naruto que tu as appris la technique du Kage Bushin a partir d'un parchemin interdit. Est-ce que tu sais comment est utilisé cette technique habituellement?"

Voyant que Naruto ignorait bien évidemment la réponse, elle continua:

" Pour l'espionnage et la reconnaissance. Tu as du le remarquer mais quand tu utilise un clone, une fois qu'il disparait, toute l'expérience et les connaissances appris par ceux-ci sont envoyés à l'intérieur de celui qui a utilisé cette technique. Tu comprends ce que je dit?

- Pas vraiment, désolé," répondit Naruto.

Kurenai soupira:

"Alors je suppose qu'un exemple s'impose. Naruto, ne bouge pas de cette position et attends ici."

Naruto était dos au combat qui se déroulait derrière lui. Kurenai se leva et alla voir comment se débrouillait ses autres élèves:

" Alors, comment ça se passe? Qui a marqué le plus de point?"

" Le score est de 3 contre 1 en ma faveur," répondit Shino.

- Et pour toi, Hinata?

- Nous sommes à égalité, 2 contre 2."

Les deux clones ne semblaient pas ravi du résultat, surtout celui qui affrontait Shino. Kurenai fit signe aux deux clones:

" Venez ici vous deux, je vais vous dire un secret."

Kurenai leur soupira à l'oreille que, quand elle reviendrait, si un des clones marque plus de point que leur adversaire, elle allait les récompenser en les emmenant manger des bols de ramens chez Ichiraku. Les clones commencèrent alors à sourire férocement, l'idée leur plaisait beaucoup.

" Ok maintenant, Shino et Hinata, j'ai aussi quelque chose a vouis dire à l'oreille."

Elle leur soupira aussi quelque chose à l'oreille avant de retourner auprès du Naruto original. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à être agacer d'être a part des autres:

" Maintenant Naruto, quoiqu'il arrive, ne regarde pas le combat derrière toi et bouche toi les oreilles avec tes mains."

Naruto avait l'air méfiant mais il obéi. Une fois fait, Kurenai fit le signe convenu à Shino et Hinata...

Des manches de Shino sortit alors un énorme essaim d'insecte qui foncèrent sur Naruto. De son côté, le Jyukken d'Hinata perçait en même temps le clone en face d'elle. Une fois les deux clones disparus, le vrai Naruto se leva d'un bond et vit volte-face:

" HEY! C'est injuste, vous avez triché!"

Kurenai lui répondit:

" Comment peut-tu le savoir si tu ne regardait le match?"

Naruto realisa alors qu'elle avait raison! Il pouvait se rappeler de toute la bataille comme s'il l'avait vécu de deux point de vue différentes. Il pouvait encore sentir le Jyukken le transpercer et ainsi que la morsure des insectes de Shino.

"Hinata, Shino, venez nous rejoindre"

Une fois réuni ensemble:

" Maintenant, laissez moi vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous avez été choisi pour faire équipe ensemble. Vos professeurs de l'académie voulaient faire une équipe dont les talents naturel aiderait à créer une équipe qui pourrait être spécialisé en reconnaissance et en espionnage. Le clan Aburame a toujours été fameux dans les deux domaines, le clan Hyûga possède le Byakugan qui permet entre autre de projeter sa vision plus loin que la normale et finalement, la technique du Kage Busshins est souvent utilisé pour l'espionnage et la reconnaissance car toute l'expérience et les connaissances qu'un clone emmagasine est donné à l'utilisateur une fois le clone disparut. Je voulais que vous en appreniez plus sur les abilités de chacun pour que vous puissiez travailler en équipe plus facilement quand le moment arrivera. C'était le véritable but de ce petit exercice.

Elle regarda alors Naruto droit dans les yeux:

" Alors, est-ce qu'un de tes clones a réussi à battre le score de son adversaire?"

Réalisant que non, Naruto grogna en secouant la tête. Cela fit glousser Kurenai qui répondit:

" Ce n'est pas grave... Une fois l'entrainement terminé, je vous amenerai tous manger chez Ichiraku si vous le désirez."

Naruto changea d'attitude aussitôt, l'air ravi. Hinata sourit en voyant la réaction de Naruto et Shino posa une question:

" Quel sera le reste de notre entrainement, sensei?

- Ce sera essentiellement de la course pour augmenter votre endurance. Nous irons ensemble à la piste d'entrainement. Une fois terminé, nous irons nous rafraichir dans les sources d'eau chaude avant d'aller manger un morceau..."

Les trois genins était heureux d'avoir un professeur tel que Kurenai...

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

OUF! J'ai vraiment un problème avec les noms des personnages, j'ai toujours écouté le dessin animé de Naruto en anglais alors c'est les noms anglais que je connais. Par exemple, Uchiha devient Uchiwa...

Je prévois leur premier combat pour les deux prochains chapitres. Je posterai deux chapitres la prochaine fois. Ce sera plus long mais c'est nécessaire...


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède aucun droit sur Naruto. Je ne gagne aucun profit à écrire cette fanfic également...

**Le Renard, Le lièvre et L'insecte**

Chapitre Trois (Mission C, première partie)

Après leur entraînement, Kurenaï fut contente de constater que son but de créer des liens d'amitié entre ses trois Genins était un succès. A priori, elle pensait que les tempéraments contraires de Shino et Naruto rendrait la chose plus difficile mais il faut croire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. L'énergie de Naruto semblait contagieuse car Hinata et Shino parlèrent beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, ils l'attendaient déjà au point de rendez-vous. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'ils discutaient ensemble sur le genre de mission qu'ils allaient avoir et que tous semblaient participer. Après avoir vu la famille de Hinata il y a deux jours, elle fut contente de voir que Naruto et Hinata semblaient bien s'entendre ensemble.

_Ces deux là seront de bons amis,_ de dit-elle. _Et peut-être même plus, qui sait?_

Leur première mission fut d'attraper un chat qui s'était enfui de sa propriétaire. Cela fut réglé très rapidement, le pauvre chat ne faisait vraiment pas le poids contre ses trois là. Ils eurent même le temps de retourner à la tour de l'Hokage pour recevoir une autre mission. Kurenaï réalisa rapidement que les clones de Naruto, bien guidés, rendaient les missions de rang D presque banales. Les jours qu'ils n'avaient pas entraînement, ils leur arrivaient de pouvoir faire quatre mission la même journée! Même l'Hokage fut impressionné...

Mais c'était évidemment une question de temps avant que Naruto se plaigne des missions qui leur étaient assignées:

" J'en ai assez, déclara Naruto. Ces missions sont ridicules! Comment je peux prouver ma valeur en tant que ninja si nous ne faisons pas de missions plus importantes? "

Kurenaï aurait eu le goût de l'étrangler. Elle se doutait que Naruto allait finir par lui en parler mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eu le culot de se plaindre ainsi devant L'Hokage:

" Naruto, c'est moi qui décide si vous êtes prêts pour ce genre de mission. Si tu veux des missions plus importantes, consulte d'abord ton équipe et ensuite, venez m'en parlez ensemble."

À sa grande surprise, Shino intervint:

" Sensei, loin de moi de vouloir contester votre autorité ou votre jugement, mais je crois que Naruto a raison. Cela fait deux semaines depuis notre premier entraînement ensemble. De plus, je crois que le nombre de missions que nous avons accompli dépasse largement le quota de plusieurs autres équipes de notre âge. J'espère ne pas vous froisser si je crois que le fait d'avoir des missions plus difficiles me semblent la prochaine étape de notre avancement."

Naruto sourit de nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles:

" Vous voyez, Shino pense comme moi!"

Tout le monde put voir les sourcils froncés et le front plissé de Shino à cette remarque:

" J'ai simplement relaté une opinion qui allait dans le même sens que la tienne. Cela veut dire que nous sommes d'accord. Cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que nous pensons de la même façon.

_Que je sois crucifié si un jour je me mets à penser comme lui, _finit Shino dans sa tête.

"Hein? Pourquoi ce serait mal de penser comme moi," demanda Naruto.

Alors que Shino tenta de lui expliquer que lui-même pensait de façon logique alors que lui se laissait guider par ses émotions, Kurenaï remarqua qu'Hinata elle ne semblait pas confortable avec la direction de cette conversation. _Hummm..._

L'Hokage ricana en voyant l'échange son compagnon. Après une pause, il demanda à leur Sensei:

" Kurenaï, j'aurais peut-être une mission de rang C qui pourrait peut-être convenir à votre équipe. Vous croyez qu'ils seraient prêt?"

Naruto voulut intervenir:

"Bien-sûr que nous -"

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Kurenaï l'avait pris par le collet de son habit orange, le soulevant pour mettre son visage à quelques centimètres du sien:

" L'Hokage me parlait à moi Naruto. Je t'ai déjà prévenu que je suis celle qui décide des missions qui nous sont assignées. À moins que tu désires passer les prochaines semaines à suivre des cours d'étiquette et de bonne conduite au lieu de t'entraîner à devenir un meilleur ninja, je te conseille vivement de méditer sur toute les façons possibles et imaginables d'appliquer l'expression silencieux comme une ombre... Est-ce que c'est bien compris? "

En effet, Naruto avait très bien saisi le message. La perspective de ses leçons et le regard TERRIFIANT de Kurenaï l'encourageait à eux seul coinçait les mots dans sa gorge. Livide, Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.

Laissant tomber Naruto de façon douloureuse sur son derrière, elle répondit à l'Hokage:

" Ils pourraient être prêt, dépendamment de la mission assignée. Pouvez vous nous en donner les détails?

- Bien entendu. Un des villages de notre territoire se fait voler ses récoltes une fois la nuit tombée. Comme ils n'ont pas pu trouver les coupables, ils demandent de l'aide pour identifier et stopper la source du problème"

Kurenaï réfléchit un moment, regardant ses Genins en même temps. Elle finit par accepter la mission. Naruto tenta vainement de cacher la joie que cela lui apporta. Et bien que Shino le cacha bien, il ressentait la même chose. Cependant, il regardait discrètement Hinata qui lui semblait mal à l'aise malgré son sourire discret.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kurenaï s'empressa de prendre Naruto à part:

" Naruto, si tu as un problème avec ma façon de faire les choses, viens me voir en premier. Si tu serais venu à moi en premier lieu avec des arguments convaincants, j'aurais pu accepter sans que tu risques une punition. La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça, tu seras sévèrement puni alors que ça te serve de leçon, compris?"

Naruto acquiesça. Elle continua:

" Et même si tu as remercié Shino d'avoir plaidé ta cause, as-tu remarqué qu'Hinata n'avait pas l'air heureuse de la tournure des évènements?"

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air stupide:

" Huh? Je ne comprend pas Sensei, Hinata est super forte, pourquoi -"

" Ce n'est pas le problème Naruto, l'interrompit Kurenaï Si tu aurais pensé un peu plus à tes cooéquipiés, tu aurais demandé leur avis en premier. Hinata et Shino sont beaucoup plus réservé que toi et ne se livre pas facilement aux autres. Cela veut dire que c'est ton travail en tant que cooéquipié d'aller les voir et de connaître leur point de vue. Si tu négliges leur sentiment ou leur opinions, tu pourrais perdre leur amitié et leur respect à jamais."

La lueur qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Naruto fit comprendre à Kurenaï qu'il avait enfin compris. Naruto devint très sérieux:

" Je comprend Kurenai-sensei. J'essaierai de faire plus attention à l'avenir."

Kurenaï soupira:

" Je suis contente que tu comprennes enfin. Allez viens, je dois vous donner à tous les directives à suivre."

Kurenaï leur expliqua à tous qu'il allait voyager quatre à cinq jours à pied et qu'ils devaient aller se préparer en conséquence. Elle leur dit d'aller se présenter aux portes Ouest dans deux heures exactement. Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, elle dut aller déposer un mot chez Azuma pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle partait en mission.

Durant leur premier jour de voyage, une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés pour le repas de midi, Kurenaî leur fit une annonce:

Durant notre voyage, je vais vous montrer une des bases du contrôle de chakra. La première leçon sera de pouvoir grimper n'importe quelle surface en envoyant son chakra sous la plante de leurs pieds. Si vous réussissez rapidement, cela pourra augmenter la vitesse de nos déplacements"

Une fois qu'elle leur montra comment cela se faisait, elle s'assit en les observant. Grâce à son entraînement rigoureux parmi le clan Hyûga, Hinata réussit l'exercice très facilement. Très vite, elle se retrouva assise sur la plus haute branche de leur arbre.

" Wow Hinata, tu es géniale!", s'exclama Naruto. À ces mots, Hinata rougit comme une pomme dans un pommier.

Shino et Naruto cependant avait plus de difficulté avec cet exercice. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'observer de très près les progrès de Shino.

_Naruto commence à considérer Shino comme un rival potentiel,_ pensa Kurenaï _Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tant qu'elle reste amicale..._

Avant que Shino et Naruto ne puisse réussir l'épreuve, elle ordonna de se remettre en marche. Durant le quatrième jour du voyage, ils arrivaient tous à grimper les arbres sans aucune difficulté. Elle leur expliqua que maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi, il était maintenant possible de se déplacer d'arbre en arbres. Non seulement c'était plus rapide mais aussi plus discret que de se promener sur la route principale. Naruto fut heureux de pouvoir l'essayer mais bientôt, la f^forêt stoppa pour devenir une grande plaine. Ils pouvaient même voir au loin le village dans lequel ils devaient se rendre.

" Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, nous pourrons faire le trajet complet du retour de cette façon," dit Hinata pour le réconforter.

Shino attira l'attention du groupe:

" Écoutez vous tous, maintenant que nous sommes en vue du village, nous devrions nous concentrer sur le terrain. La preuve est qu'il sembleraient que personne d'autre n'est remarqué le drôle de bruit venant de la clairière à notre droite."

Kurenaï cacha son amusement en voyant les jeunes Genins se crisper.

_Je crois deviner quel est ce bruit mais voyons voir comment ils vont gérer la situation_, pensa Kurenaï tout en se retenant de sourire.

Maintenant que tout le monde était silencieux, ils entendirent le bruit que Shino avait mentionné. Hinata parla la première:

" Je... Je vais voir de quoi il s'agit. BYAKUGAN !"

Après quelques secondes, elle hoqueta de surprise et courut dans la prairie en longeant le long de la forêt.

" H-Hey! Hinata, attends nous," dit Naruto en courant après elle. Shino et Kurenaï suivirent peu après. Ils vinrent qu'Hinata s'était agenouillé à la lisière de la forêt pour enlever un collet du cou d'un lapin paniqué. Ils reconnurent ses petits cris de panique comme étant e bruit d'on ils s'étaient méfié un peu plus tôt. Naruto soupira:

"... un lapin? C'est tout? J'aurais aimé quelque chose de plus excitant"

Kurenaï sourit finalement:

" À son apparence, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un lapin domestiqué, quelqu'un du village un peu plus loin l'a sûrement perdu. Son propriétaire sera sûrement heureux que nous l'ayons trouvé. Beau travail vous tous, reprenons notre route maintenant.

- A-Ano," commença Hinata de façon hésitante et puis, d'une voix pressante demanda:"Est-ce que je peux m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve son propriétaire?"

Kurenaï rit de sa réaction:

" Bien-sûr Hinata, si tu y tiens!"

Naruto essaya de caresser le lapin mais sans succès: dès qu'il approcha sa main, le lapin la lui mordit. Alors qu'il hurlait sa douleur et son humiliation, Shino s'approcha de lui et lui suggéra de nettoyer la plaie, vu que les rongeurs peuvent être porteur de maladies, comme la rage par exemple. La réaction de Naruto fut bruyante, allant jusqu'à crier que le lapin lui avait refiler la rage.

Tout ce tant là, Hinata essaya de calmer le lapin qui tremblait encore un peu dans ses bras, probablement à cause des cris de Naruto.

_Hummm... Hinata a sûrement un don avec les animaux,_ se dit Kurenaï _Elle est une personne très douce après tout._

Une fois le lapin calmer, elle tenta de faire la même chose pour Naruto, qui avait visiblement une rancoeur bien affiché contre le lapin:

" J'espère que le propriétaire de **cette chose** les gardent pour leur viande et leur fourrure. Ça lui apprendrait à mordre les gens sans bonne raison!

- Na-Naruto! Ne dis pas des choses dures comme ça, s'il-te-plaît!"

Naruto soupira et finit par regarder Hinata:

"D'accord Hinata, tu as gagné. Tu aimes bien cette bestiole, n'est-ce pas?"

Hinata rosit légèrement et sourit:

" Oui... J'aimerais avoir une animal de compagnie mais mon père ne voudrais pas, il est très strict à propos de ça"

_Et à propos de tout le reste d'ailleurs,_ pensa tristement Hinata.

Naruto vit la tristesse dans la couleur lavande de ses yeux alors il dit:

" Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je suis sûr que son propriétaire doit être une bonne personne, il sera sûrement aussi heureux que moi que l'on lui rende. J'aurais juste espéré pouvoir le flatter moi aussi..."

_Naruto..._ Hinata était heureuse de voir qu'il ne semblait put en colère.

Pendant ce temps, Shino eut de la difficulté à se concentrer sur le terrain... Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il aurait bien voulu sentir sous ses doigts la fourrure soyeuse du lapin lui aussi.

**O0o0o**

Après que les villageois les accueillirent chaleureusement, ils furent amener à leur chef qui leur donna un résumé de la situation. Il leur expliqua que leurs légumes avaient commencé à disparaître il y a un mois de cela. Une fois par semaine environ, les fermiers les plus proches de la forêt ont déclaré se faire voler un peu de leur récolte. Ils ont bien essayé d'installer des clôtures et mettre quelque chiens de gardes mais cela ne résolu pas le problème. Même que ce matin même, ils trouvèrent le corps mort d'un de leur chien de garde. Ils ne savent pas de quoi il est mort mais il était jeune, semblait en santé la journée d'avant et n'avait aucun marques ou blessures sur le corps.

Kurenaï réfléchit à la situation un moment et finit par établir une stratégie:

" Afin de gagner du temps, voici ce que l'on va faire. Nous allons nous séparer en deux équipes. Naruto et Hinata, essayer de trouver le propriétaire du lapin. Une fois terminé, allez chercher des indices aux dernières fermes qui ont été volées."

Elle fit une pause et se pencha pour être à leur niveau:

"Si vous découvrez la source du problème, cherchez à me contacter immédiatement. N'essayez pas de résoudre l'affaire à vous deux, je veux simplement que vous trouviez des indices qui nous permettront d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Si vous trouvez la source du problème ou les coupables en question, ne faites rien tant que nous ne serons pas réunis. Maintenant allez-y!"

Une fois sortis, elle demanda de placer un insecte que Shino pourrait traquer sur Hinata, ce que Shino fit volontiers. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la ferme où on leur avait reporté la mort du chien. Un vieil homme les accueillit et les emmena derrière la maison familiale. Il leur fournit une pelle et repartit à ses occupations.

Kurenaï entreprit donc de creuser. Shino proposa de l'aider mais elle lui dit que son travail était de chasser tout invertébré des alentour et surtout, des vers dans le corps du chien. Une fois le corps déterré et la zone nettoyée par Shino, Kurenaï commença l'autopsie...

Après un moment, la raison de la mort lui sembla évidente. La langue du pauvre chien s'était retrousser jusque dans sa gorge et avait provoquer une mort par étouffement.

_Cela ne peut être que cela car il n'y a aucun signe de violence sur cet animal et aucun signe que l'on ait recouvert son museau. Peut-être il s'agissait d'un poison ou d'une maladie cependant..._

"Shino, finit-elle par dire, j'aimerais que tes insectes ait voir dans les poumons de cet animal pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal."

Il fit un signe d'approbation et se pencha sur le cadavre. De sa manche sortit quelques insectes qui entrèrent par la bouche de l'animal. Les yeux de Shino grossirent aussitôt derrière ses lunettes:

" Mes insectes détecte une grande quantité de résidus organique dans sa gorge. Il pourrait s'agir de fumée, de poison... ou peut-être les deux."

Kurenaï lui fit alors part de ses soupçons et lui dit qu'ils pouvaient le remettre sous terre maintenant. Shino ne répondit pas immédiatement:

" Même si nous avons découverts des indices sur la raison de sa mort, les circonstance de sa mort reste obscures. Je suggèrerais que nous retournions auprès d'Hinata et de Naruto, par mesure de précaution."

Kurenaï acquiesça. Elle aussi avait la même sensation que quelque chose clochait. Une fois sur la route, en allant beaucoup plus vite cette fois, Shino se mit à parler, la voix aussi neutre que d'habitude:

" Je suis très inquiet, Sensei. La colonie à l'intérieur de moi n'arrive plus à sentir avec exactitude l'insecte que j'avais laissé sur Hinata"

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kurenaï...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Note de l'auteur:**

Pour être honnête, j'ai du couper ma fanfic car elle était trop longue une fois traduite en français. Mais ce n'est pas regrettable**, **cela laisse planer un certain suspence ^_^**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE SPÉCIALE DE L'AUTEUR (À LIRE ABSOLUMENT) :**

Il y a une surprise majeure à l'intérieur de cet épisode.

Ne paniquez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce que vous venez de lire et aller au chapitre suivant pour voir la suite

Je ne possède pas les droits de Naruto et je ne fais aucun profit à lire cette fanfic.

Le Renard, Le Lièvre et L'insecte

Chapitre 4 (Première Mission rang C, partie DEUX)

Naruto et Hinata avait beau essayer mais personne ne semblait être le propriétaire du lapin. La seule personne déclarant être son propriétaire fut mordu par lui avant qu'il court se cacher en tremblant derrière Hinata. Une fois que Naruto chassa ce filou, ils convenèrent ensemble que chercher le propriétaire attendra et qu'il valait mieux aller regarder les fermes qui avait été robées:

" SHADOW CLONES JUTSU ! "

Pendant que les clones allèrent à la plupart des fermes investiguées, Naruto et Hinata se dirigèrent vers la dernière ferme qui avait été volée.

" J'espère que nous aurons un peu d'action bientôt. Je comprends qu'investiguer est important pour un ninja mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir combattre un ou deux filous," déclara Naruto.

- Naruto, tu ne devrais pas souhaité ce genre de chose, cela viendra bien assez tôt."

- Je sais Hinata, c'est juste que je m'ennuie tell - HUH? "

Soudainement, le lapin sauta des bras d'Hinata pour se diriger comme une flèche à travers le champ d'herbe en direction de la ferme qu'ils se dirigeaient. Ils furent surpris pendant une seconde mais Naruto réagit vite avec un large sourire:

" Le lapin va gagner la course, vite, ou il sera à la ferme avant nous!"

Avant qu'Hinata puisse dire quoique ce soit, Naruto avait déjà filé derrière lui. Ne voulant pas rester derrière, elle courut derrière lui. Si elle se serait concentré plus sur ce qui l'entourait, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été victime d'une attaque sournoise...

Un homme se dépêcha de la retourner sur le dos, sa main sur son cou. Après un léger rire diabolique, il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui susurra:

" C'est beaucoup trop facile... Dommage pour toi petite fille mais mon poison paralysant va te tuer en un rien de temps. Et c'est aussi dommage pour moi que tu ne sois pas assez âgée pour que je puisse en profiter un peu. On se reverra en enfer, fillette..."

Il se redressa alors et alla dans la direction du garçon vêtu d'orange...

O0o0o

Naruto arriva à la ferme mais il avait perdu de vu le lapin de vue.

" Oh, c'est pas vrai! J'ai perdu sa trace! Bah, je suppose, dit-il en se retournant, que l'on devrait se concentrer sur la mission"

Il remarqua alors qu'Hinata n'était pas derrière elle. Il mit ses mains en visière pour voir si elle était plus loin mais elle était invisible à ses yeux.

_Elle a probablement suivi la trace du lapin grâce à ses yeux,_ se dit-il. _J'aimerais que mes yeux soit comme ça, ils seraient tellement plus utile que ceux que j'ai... OH ! J'ai trouvé! Je vais essayer de trouver une piste en attendant! Je suis sûr qu'Hinata sera impressionné si je trouve quelque chose par moi-même!_

Il courut vers la limite des terres cultivable près de la forêt, essayant de trouver des empreintes. Malheureusement, il n'en trouva aucune.

_Faut croire que je ne sais pas quoi chercher. Si je demande aux fermiers, peut-être qu'eux seront m'aider..._

Il se passa alors quelque chose de rare pour Naruto: il eut un éclair de génie!

Il réalisa que la ferme était _extrêmement_ silencieuse et que personne ne semblait y travailler. Appréhendant le pire, il essaya d'investiguer près des bâtiments principaux. C'est en arrivant à la grange qu'il comprit ce qui clochait.

Le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre à l'intérieur était le bruit des mouches en plein vol. Avant même d'ouvrir les portes, Naruto sentit une puanteur étouffante. L'odeur cuivrée et nauséabonde lui retourna l'estomac. Trouvant le courage, il ouvrit la porte... et souhaita aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Sur le sol en face de lui, il vit une mare de sang et de foin. Un peu plus loin, il vit des corps humains, empilés un par-dessus l'autre. Il comprit vite que cette odeur était celle du sang et maintenant que les portes étaient ouvertes, elle était devenue insoutenable. Il ne put s'empêcher de vomir avant de refermer les portes. Le cœur battant la chamade, les jambes tremblantes, cela lui prit quelque secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

_Hinata! Je dois la trouver et Kurenaï sensei aussi... ET VITE!_

Il créa deux Shadow Clones et s'apprêta à leur donner des ordres quand ils entendirent la voix grave d'un homme:

" Et où crois-tu aller ainsi, sale morveux? "

La voix venait du sommet de la grange. Il vit alors l'ennemi, habillé en gris, avec un bandeau ornant un symbole de note de musique. Le soleil brillait sur son crâne chauve et on pouvait facilement voir son sourire perfide malgré son abondante moustache:

" Normalement, je devrais te tuer mais j'en ai bientôt fini ici. Alors je vais laisser mes associés s'occuper de ton cas."

Avant que Naruto et les clones puissent faire quoique ce soit, les trois eurent les jambes aspirées sous terre jusqu'à la taille. Les clones disparurent et des taupes assez larges sortirent alors de terres. Celles-ci semblaient essoufflées. Elle portait un attirail de ninja et portait un énorme rouleau de parchemin:

" Ce ne fut pas facile Aden-sama mais nous avons réussi notre mission. Le rouleau de parchemin est à nous!

- Beau travail les gars, répondit le ninja en gris. Notre maître sera content."

Plus vite que l'on aurait pensé, Naruto fit apparaître cinq clones. Pendant que deux d'entre eux aidèrent l'original à ressortir du sol, les autres s'occupèrent des taupes qui disparurent en un nuage de fumée. Saisissant le rouleau de parchemin, Naruto lui cria:

" Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais si tu ne veux pas que je garde ce truc, tu es mieux de m'expliquer immédiatement!"

Son ennemi rit comme si Naruto venait de faire la meilleure blague du siècle:

" Tu es vraiment un idiot... Au lieu de provoquer un ennemi plus puissant que toi, tu devrais plus te soucier de ta coéquipière que tu as laissé derrière toi..."

La colère de Naruto disparu pour laisser place à une peur grandissante. Il devint pâle comme un drap:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Son ennemi ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question:

" Je vais descendre maintenant. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu vas déposer ce parchemin et courir pour rejoindre ta coéquipière avant qu'il soit trop tard."

Alors qu'il sauta, Naruto et les cinq clones se sauvèrent dans la forêt, vite comme l'éclair. Le ninja commença à être agacé.

_Tu veux jouer à ce point gamin? Comme tu voudras... Une fois que je t'aurai trouvé, tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine!_

Sans perdre une seconde, il suivit Naruto dans les bois. À sa grande surprise cependant, il trouva Naruto assez facilement, agenouillé sur le sol en pleurant. Le parchemin se trouvait à côté de lui, prêt à être emporter.

_Et bien, ce fut plus court que je le pensais, _pensa-t-il. _Dans son état, une de mes bombes empoisonnées fera l'affaire._

Naruto sentit l'attaque venir mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- La partie est terminé, gamin," dit le ninja ennemi une fois que la bombe éclata.

**Pendant ce temps...**

Une fois que les deux clones qui avaient été attaqué par les taupes disparurent, tous les autres clones surent ce qui se passait. Tous essayèrent de rejoindre soit Kurenaï ou de trouver Hinata. Celui qui était le plus proche de la ferme où se trouvait Naruto eut la chance de trouver Hinata en premier:

"HINATA !"

Elle était pâle comme un fantôme et avait de la difficulté à respirer. Sa voix n'avait pas plus de force qu'un murmure:

" Na...Naruto... Où est tu?"

Naruto pris ses mains, la voix tremblante:

" Hinata, je suis là, accroche-toi! Accroche-toi, je t'en supplie! Je, je vais..."

Le pauvre Genin ne savait pas quoi dire. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ne pouvant les arrêter. Il se sentait tellement impuissant...

Hinata sourit faiblement:

" J'au... J'aurais voulu... pou... pouvoir... rester... à tes côtés. Je suis dé... désolé Na..."

Elle ne put dire un seul autre mot. Sa bouche retomba lentement, sa poitrine arrêta de demander de l'air. Naruto, paniqué, essaya de trouver son pouls...

**Elle n'avait plus de pouls**

Quelque chose de noir et de très froid commença à submerger le clone de Naruto. Le clone ne put contenir ses émotions le faisant disparaître... mais le reste des clones et Naruto ne purent mieux gérer la situation. Tout les clones disparaissèrent et Naruto s'effondra sur le sol. L'image d'Hinata mourant dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur son visage, la culpabilité le rongeant de l'intérieur:

_C'est ma faute... C'est _**_entièrement_**_ de ma faute !_

Un mélange de colère et de désespoir emplit le cœur de Naruto. Il sentit à peine la bombe de nuage empoisonnée frappant son dos.

_Hinata... il l'a tuée..._

Comme le nuage empoisonné se répandait autour de lui, quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur de Naruto...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Note de l'auteur:**

**À tout les fans de Naru/Hina: **continuer de lire la fanfic s'il-vous-plaît!


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne possède pas les droits de Naruto et je ne fais aucun profit à lire cette fanfic.

Le Renard, Le Lièvre et L'insecte

Chapitre 5 (Mission rang C, 3ième partie)

Kurenaï et Shino se rendirent à toute vitesse vers le village. Elle n'aurait pas certainement pas laissé Naruto et Hinata chercher pour le propriétaire de ce lapin sans avoir un moyen de les retrouver rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, Kurenaï avait la faculté de pouvoir localiser les ondes cérébrales de ceux dont elle était familière à longue distance. Elle savait qu'il aurait été idiot de chercher pour Naruto car ses clones rendaient la chose difficile. Elle essayait donc de trouver celles d'Hinata mais ses efforts semblaient inefficaces pour l'instant. Kurenaï pensait que cela leur ferait quelque chose à faire pendant qu'elle disséquait avec Shino le corps de ce chien (elle était sûr que cela aurait provoqué l'évanouissement d'Hinata **ET** de Naruto). Mais maintenant, ces deux là pouvaient être n'importe où à cause de cela...

Ils sautèrent sur un toit qui donnait une bonne vue sure l'ensemble de la région. Ils espéraient trouver une tache orangée avec à coté d'elle une autre couleur grise et mauve.

_Peut-être que l'insecte a juste été écrasé... pourquoi je me sens aussi nerveuse? Peut-être que les inquiétudes de Shino m'ont fait brouiller mon jugement,_ commençait elle à penser.

Ironiquement, c'est à ce moment là que Shino et Kurenaï sentirent la catastrophe qui était sur le point d'arrivée. Sentant la vague de malveillance, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'ouest.

Kurenaï sentit son souffle se couper. Est-ce que ce jour fatidique était sur le point de se répéter? En sentant ce chakra monstrueux, elle en avait la chair de poule...

Shino la ramena sur terre:

" Kurenaï sensei, que se passe-t-il?

- Shino, tu restes ici, lui répondit-elle. C'est un ordre. Je dois aller régler ça par moi-même.

- Mais sensei...

- **J'AI DIT RESTE ICI, C'EST CLAIR?"**

La surprise de Shino fut telle qu'il sursauta. Il n'avait **JAMAIS** entendu son sensei crier auparavant. Il croyait avoir compris la nature de son sensei, qu'elle n'était pas du genre à crier, même lorsqu'elle était très en colère. Jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait vu comme quelqu'un de calme et maître de ses émotions, ce qu'il aimait particulièrement cher elle. La voir ainsi le perturba énormément.

Une fois qu'elle parti, il remarqua que même les villageois s'étaient tournée dans cette direction. Il eut soudainement peur... Que lui, Shino, puisse détecter ce chakra sans avoir été entraîné à la détection des chakra est une chose. Mais que de simple villageois puisse le sentir était complètement aberrant pour lui. Il reporta son attention vers l'horizon, espérant que tout irait bien... mais quelque chose dans ses trippes lui disait le contraire.

**O0o0o**

Le nuage de poison entourait Naruto... mais le ninja ennemi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Est-ce que le vent dans ces bois est plus fort que je le pensais? Peut-être que je devrais invoquer une taupe-soldat, juste au cas où..._

Au moment où il allait le faire quand soudainement, le nuage empoisonné sembla explosé. Le ninja était immunisé contre ce poison mais la fumée et la poussière lui piquèrent les yeux. Mais même aveuglé, il le sentit... La rage meutrière et la quantité de chakra qu'il sentit était terrifiante. Il invoqua son plus puissant soldat guerrier et il batta en retraite, se frottant les yeux.

_Que se passe-t-il, par l'enfer?_

Le ninja ne pouvait en croire ses yeux et son soldat-taupe non plus... D'accord, c'est une taupe donc elle ne voyait pratiquement rien mais ce n'est pas important.

La taupe sentit Naruto et affirma:

"Ok, je vois ce qui se passe ici. Je vais te protéger de mon mieux."

Une fois qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, elle était déjà sous terre. Le ninja moustachu ne savait pas qu'elle genre de jutsu le garçon utilisait mais il décida de se préparer un jutsu de substitution au cas où.

Le sol autour de Naruto semblait avoir été frappé par un poing géant. Un chakra rouge tournait autour de lui de façon erratique, un vent malsain semblait se dégager du garçon. Le vent arrêta subitement. Se tournant lentement, Naruto se retourna pour regarder l'homme. Le meurtrier eut peur: les yeux du jeune blond était rendu rouge sang et avec un air bestial, comme un prédateur. Avec une voix d'outre-tombe, Naruto prononça alors quelque mots:

**" Tu as tué mon amie..."**

La bataille était commencée...

**O0o0o0**

Si Kurenaï aurait utilisé la route principale menant à la ferme, elle aurait pu voir ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y eu cependant aucun témoin pour entendre les mots qui furent prononcer près du corps inerte d'Hinata:

" Wind Style - Second Wind Jutsu !" (Traduction: Fuuton - Technique du Second Souffle)

Après cela, lentement, Hinata rouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui semblait lourde comme une pierre et tout son corps lui semblait raide et tendu. La dernière chose qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, c'était le visage de Naruto...

_Naruto! J'ai oublié de lui dire pour le ninja! Je dois le retrouver!_

Quand elle réussit à se lever, elle vit que Naruto n'était plus avec elle. Elle sentit finalement se qui se passait, dans les bois près de où elle se trouvait. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu dures à déplacer. Quand elle arriva près de grange en boitant, elle entendit une grosse explosion. Elle se décida à employer son Byakugan. Elle vit alors que plus loin dans la forêt, un combat avait lieu. Plusieurs stalagmites apparaissait du sol, dont un énorme qui un instant plus tard fut détruit par... Naruto ?

Elle arrêta de bouger et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voyait. C'était bien Naruto mais en même temps, elle avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il s'agissait bien du même garçon dont elle avait le béguin. Il était entouré d'un étrange courant de chakra et il avait un air effrayant sur son visage. Elle arrêta d'utiliser le Byakugan, voulant concentrer toutes ses énergies à se déplacer plus vite. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle récupérait rapidement l'usage de ses jambes. Très bientôt elle pourrait courir vers Naruto...

_J'ignore ce qui se passe exactement mais je dois aller l'aider!_

Hinata remarqua alors Kurenaï sensei se diriger vers les bois elle aussi. Elle ne tourna pas la tête et donc ne put pas voir Hinata qui se dirigeait elle aussi vers le lieu du combat.

Ce que Hinata ne put pas voir elle, c'est qu'une paire de yeux, cachés, l'observait derrière elle...

**O0o0o0**

Kurenaï arriva finalement à la zone de combat. Elle vit Naruto qui se bâtait avec acharnement mais son adversaire était effrayé et se contentait d'éviter les attaques du démon blond:

_Si j'arrête ce combat, peut-être que Naruto se calmera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Elle fit les sceaux avec ses mains et ce qu'on aurait pu décrire comme une toile d'araignée fait de lumière apparu sous le ninja ennemi:

" Illusion Angélique - Technique de l'attrapeur de Rêves"

C'était un jutsu qui endormait sa victime et qui permettait à une personne doué en genjutsu de regarder ou manipuler les rêves de la victimes. Bien évidement, Kurenaï voulait juste mettre l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévu... Des murs de pierres se levèrent du sol autour de l'ennemi, s'apprêtant à former une pyramide. Kurenaï sentit trop tard la taupe qui se cachait sous terre. Naruto fut plus rapide cependant. Avant que les quatre murs se rejoignent pour fermer la pyramide, il entra à l'intérieur. Kurenaï ignore ce qui e passa à l'intérieur mais la pyramide explosa en mille morceaux. Après ça, elle vit Naruto se tenant sur l'homme, une main levé qui ressemblait maintenant à une patte de prédateur, prêt à en finir...

" NE FAIS PAS ÇA NARUTO !"

Naruto se tourna lentement vers elle. La colère sembla quitté ses yeux quand il l'aperçut. Soudainement, il tourna la tête vers autre chose qui avait attiré son attention. Kurenaï vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Hinata, respirant difficilement, se tenant un peu plus loin. Quand il vit Hinata, le chakra rouge disparut complètement.

Le temps lui même semblait s'être arrêté. Les yeux de Naruto se remplirent de larmes. Il se redressa et fit quelque pas vers Hinata... mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Il regarda sa main dressée devant lui et se retourna pour voir le ninja ennemi, inconscient sur le sol. Kurenaï vit la panique dans ses yeux avant qu'il s'enfuit à travers les bois. Kurenaï fit apparaître un Shadow Clone qui poursuivit Naruto alors que l'original se dirigea vers l'ennemi. L'homme était presque mort et était encore malgré tout encore sous le jutsu de Kurenaï. La créature qui était sous terre semblait être disparu également. Elle retourna auprès d'Hinata:

" Tu se sens bien?"

Hinata fit signe que oui et, tout en regardant dans la direction que Naruto était parti, demanda:

" Est-ce que Naruto va bien? "

Kurenaï décida qu'il était mieux qu'elle ignore la question pour l'instant:

" Hinata, si tu le peux, regarde sous terre pour voir si..."

Soudainement, Kurenaï se redressa et mit sa protégé derrière elle, un kunaï à la main:

" Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez vous!"

Dans les buissons derrière Hinata, une voix se fit finalement entendre:

" D'accord mais ne m'attaquer pas s'il-vous-plaît, je ne suis pas votre ennemi."

La voix finalement montra son visage... Kurenaï et Hinata furent surprise: il s'agissait du lapin qu'ils avaient trouvé!

" je suis désolé de ne pas avoir parler avant mais considérant ce que mon peuple et moi avant vécu, nous considérions comme nécessaire de considérer tout les humains comme indigne de confiance."

Elle s'agenouilla avant de continuer: " Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé notre contrat d'invocation. La taupe que cet humain avait convoquée est partie, je ne l'entends plus, vous pouvez vous détendre. Peut-être devriez vous aller chercher le garçon avant qu'il n'aille trop loin? Peut-être aimerait-il des explications lui aussi...

- Il est déjà revenu, dit le clone en apparaissant près d'eux. Il a eut une dure journée alors je l'ai endormi"

Le clone se tourna vers Kurenaï: " Tu devrais aller chercher Shino, je vais rester auprès d'eux pendant qu'elle nous donne une explication sur ce qui se passe ici."

Kurenaï s'exécuta. Avec un soupir, le rongeur continua:

" Pendant que je vous parle, j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez quelques morceau de tissus, pour que mon clan ne me voit pas ainsi."

**O0o0o0o**

Le lapin dit s'appeler Minu et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, une des personnes du clan qui pouvait les invoquer s'allia avec un homme étrange de la nation du Son. Son clan apprit plusieurs chose sur cet homme qui était dérangeantes mais comme ceux avec qui ils avaient fait un pacte ne voulait pas les écouter, ils ont fuit. Et juste à temps car leur village fut détruit lors d'une attaque peu après, leur indiqua leurs espions. L'homme étrange avait aussi tué tout les autres qui avait un contrat avec son clan pour être le seul qui puisse les invoquer. Le clan du Lièvre (c'est comme cela que Minu appelait son clan) avait fuit jusqu'à la Nation du Feu, croyant avoir semé leur adversaire pour de bon. Pour un temps, ils s'occupèrent à se reposer et soigner leur blesser. Ils avaient pris un peu de nourriture à travers les champs pour subsister. Mais le temps passa et vu que leur chef était mort, le clan se battait à l'intérieur du groupe parmi ceux qui voulait prendre les rennes du clan. Une autre raison pour laquelle qu'ils ne purent rechercher de l'aide à temps, vu qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se battre entre eux.

Quand elle finit son histoire, elle portait des bandage enrouler autour de son torse et on lui avait donner du tissus pour quelle se fasse une jupe. Quand Shino arriva, le clone de Kurenaï disparut. Kurenaï donna un bref résumé de la situation à Shino et lui promis des explications plus détaillées plus tard.

Kurenaï voulut poser plus de question mais Minu bougea ses oreilles et se tourna vers elle, l'air sérieuse:

" Des membres de mon clan viennent me chercher. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, laissez moi leur expliquer la situation."

Kurenaï comprit le message caché derrière ces mots et fit signe à Hinata et Shino de rester discret et de se taire. Le moment d'après, ils virent deux flashes de lumière verte atterrir près deux. La lumière disparu et il virent deux lièvres habillé en ninja, agenouillé devant Minu:

" Princesse, est-ce que vous allez bien? Et-ce que les humains vous ont fait du mal?"

_Princesse ?_ Hinata fut surprise et se mit à fixer le lapin quelle avait porté toute la journée:

" Je vais bien et les humains ont été très gentils avec moi. En fait, ils m'ont sauvé la vie et, à ma demande, ils ont récupéré pour nous notre contrat d'invocation qui nous a été volé. Nous manquons vraiment de puissance et d'organisation s'ils ont pu s'en emparer aussi facilement."

Les humains présents purent clairement voir les soldat-lapins rougir légèrement à cette remarque. Kurenaï était impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle cette lapine mentait. Elle était bien contente d'avoir endormi Naruto, qui aurait probablement tout gâché. Avant que les soldats puissent répliqué, la princesse continua:

" Ils ont démontré qu'ils étaient des gens courageux et plein de bonté. Notre peuple a besoin d'être protégé par des gens comme eux. Ceux qui étaient lié par contrat avec nous sont tous morts maintenant et nous devons trouver un endroit sûr où nous pourrons reconstruire notre village. C'est pourquoi moi, Princesse Minu, ai offert en symbole de paix et de protection notre contrat d'allégeance à ces ninjas de la Nation du Feu.

Les soldat se redressèrent d'un bond: "Mais, votre majesté...

- SILENCE ! Je m'occuperai moi même d'en parler à ce qui reste de notre conseil. Quand à notre peuple, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra mes raisons et que le temps prouvera que j'ai raison également."

Les soldats se regardèrent un court instant et remirent un genou au sol: " Comme vous voudrez, votre Majesté. Cependant, votre peuple s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous... Des rumeurs ont même raconté votre mort. Je crois qu'il serait sage d'aller leur informer que vous êtes encore parmi nous.

- Vous avez raison. Laissez moi cependant remercier ces humains qui m'ont secouru alors que j'en avais bien besoin."

Le lapin se retourna vers Kurenaï et la remercia de la façon qu'une princesse digne de ce nom le ferait. Elle se mit ensuite entre les deux soldats. Après qu'ils se soient recouverts tout les trois de la même énergie verte, ils disparurent.

_C'est un usage du chakra du vent que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant... Et ce petit lapin est tout un numéro,_ se dit Kurenaï avec un sourire fatigué.

Rapidement, elle remit le contrat d'invocation à Shino et prit Naruto comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de pomme de terre: " Nous retournons à Konoha après un bref rapport aux villageois de la situation. Vu la condition de Naruto, nous ne ferons aucun autre arrêt."

Elle se tourna vers Shino: " Les explications attendront, désolé Shino. Je te promet que je t'expliquerai tout le moment venu."

Shino ne répondit pas. Il se demanda cependant si elle pouvait lire les pensées. Naruto, dormant avec un sourire de niais, murmura alors dans son sommeil quelque chose qui avait rapport avec un lapin qui avait volé son bol de ramen... Sur cette note, continuons notre histoire.

O0o0o

L'équipe 8 traversa les bois cette fois, sautant 'arbre en arbre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près de Konoha. Même ainsi, le voyage dura toute la nuit. Kurenaï dut donner à tous des pilules d'énergie pour qu'ils puissent tenir le coup. Une fois au village, elle dit à ses élèves qu'elle leur redonnerait des nouvelles dès que possible. Elle amena Naruto avec elle à la tour de l'Hokage. Son manque de sommeil affectant la durée de la technique, elle se sentit obligé de la refaire une seconde fois sur Naruto, afin qu'il dorme encore quelques heures au moins.

Une fois qu'elle eu vu Sarutobi en urgence, elle envoya Naruto à l'hôpital. Comme il était requis d'interroger le clan du lièvre, elle décida qu'elle devait y être aussi. Elle créa un Shadow Clone pou pouvoir surveiller Naruto à l'hôpital en même temps. Kurenaï étai exténuée mais elle savait que c'était important.

Il était difficile d'invoquer une créature sans avoir établi de contrat mais les ninjas de Konoha ont toujours été plein de ressources. Quand Minu apparaissa, elle fut contente de voir que Kurenaï était là elle aussi. Minu révéla finalement ce qui était arrivé à Hinata et ce qu'elle avait fait pour la sauver. Même si elle resta calme, Kurenaï fut aussitôt rongé par la culpabilité.

" Princesse Minu, je vous suis redevable. Pour la vie que vous avez sauvez, dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous ou votre clan"

" Et bien... J'aurais bien une idée en tête mais..." Kurenaï vit que la princesse rougit légèrement. Celle-ci continua sur sa lancée:

" A part quelques exceptions, les membres de notre clans ne nécessiteront pas une grande quantité à invoquer. Et comme je suis intéressée envers la jeune fille qui m'a portée, je me demandais... enfin si elle pouvait..."

Avec un sourire, Kurenaï leva la main pour lui faire signe qu'elle comprenait:

" Je comprends ce que vous essayez de dire. Mais ce n'est encore qu'une Genin, vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez?

- Notre clan a maintenant besoin d'une personne qui soit très douce et compréhensive en ce moment. J'ai senti qu'elle était ce genre de personne. Et avec ce qui s'est passé, maintenant que je ne peux plus -"

Minu s'arrêta, comprenant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de gênant. Kurenaï sentit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel alors elle fit signe aux autre ninjas autour qu'il ne servait à rien de l'interroger à ce sujet. Le reste de la conversation fut sur les conditions spéciales du contrat, comme par exemple comme une entente sur le lieu qu'il pourront établir leur village, les besoins nécessaires pour cela et ainsi de suite. Une fois que le clone de Kurenaï vit que la conversation prenait un sens donc elle n'était plus nécessaire, elle disparu.

La vraie Kurenaï, pendant ce temps, surveilla Naruto à l'hôpital. Elle reçu entretemps une boite de l'Hokage remplit de petits papier avec un sceau dessiné dessus. Elle reconnut les sceaux comme étant une forme d'annulateur de chakra. Elle lut le message qui venait avec le paquet:

**Si votre Genin vous redonne le même genre de problème, vous n'aurez qu'à mettre sur son front un de ces sceaux pour régler ça. Prenez le temps de vous reposer avant de venir me faire votre rapport, compris?**

**Signé,**

**Sarutobi**

Elle émit un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de tout cela pour le moment. Quand elle senti son clone disparaître, elle décida qu'il était temps de réveiller Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux très lentement mais se redressa en un instant dans le lit d'hôpital:

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce que... Kurenaï sensei? Où sommes nous?

- Nous sommes de retour à Konoha. Tu te sens bien? "

Naruto sembla sur le point de pleurer. Il baissa la tête, incapable de répondre. Kurenaï prit donc le contrôle de la conversation:

" Je sais que tu te sens coupable Naruto. Tu crois que tu ne pourras pas faire face à tes coéquipiers non plus maintenant. Mais Naruto, surtout ne prend pas tout le blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. J'étais en charge de cette mission, j'aurais du éviter de séparer le groupe puisque c'était votre première mission qui pouvait comporter des risques. Je suis aussi coupable, sinon beaucoup plus, de ce qui s'est passé."

Naruto serra les poings:

" Si j'aurais resté auprès d'Hinata comme vous l'aviez demandé, j'aurais pu éviter tout cela. Si j'aurais pris la mission plus au sérieux, jamais Hinata n'aurait -"

Les mots ne voulurent pas sortir de sa gorge, devenu trop serrée. Kurenaï ne dis rien pendant un moment:

" Les leçons les plus difficiles sont souvent celles dont nous avions le plus besoin. Je suis sûr que maintenant, tu ne feras plus la même erreur."

" Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, dit Naruto tristement. Hinata et Shino doivent me détester maintenant. Elle a failli mourir. Je ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air qu'elle..."

Kurenaï fit alors quelque chose qui surpris Naruto: elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui dit en même temps:

" Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Naruto, même si je sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne crois pas que tes coéquipiers, non, que **_tes amis_** ne feront pas la même chose que moi?"

Naruto se laissa aller et pleura dans ses bras, quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini de sangloter, elle lui fit par d'une décision qu'elle du valider auprès de l'Hokage avant de le faire:

" Je veux que tu viennes chez nous quelques jours, le temps que nous nous reposions. Cette mission a été dure pour toute l'équipe. Une fois reposé, nous ferons le point sur tout ça d'accord?"

Naruto acquiesça de la tête, très, très lentement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et il n'avait pas la force de résister au regard bienveillant de son sensei...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Note de l'auteur:**

Fiou ! Ça m'a pris plus de temps que je le pensais! Je ne voulais pas poster les deux derniers chapitres en même temps car je ne voulais pas perdre les fans qui croient que Naruto et Hinata (Naru/Hina) forment un beau couple. C'est ce que je crois aussi, je n'allais pas faire mourir Hinata quand même! ^_^

Par contre, ce qui vient d'arriver aura beaucoup de conséquences à long terme.

J'espère que vous avez aimé...

Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre que Naruto ne sera plus jamais le même, d'une certaine façon...


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne possède aucun droits sur Naruto (évidemment) et je ne retire rien à écrire cette fanfic excepté mon plaisir personel.

Cependant, des commentaires sont le bienvenue. Je carbure aux commentaires alors si vous voulez que je publie mes chapitres plus vite, vous savez quoi faire!

Désolé pour l'attente mais la vie réelle m'a apporté beaucoup de soucis ces temps-ci.

**O0o0o0o**

Le Renard, Le Lièvre et L'insecte , Chapitre 6 (…)

Kurenaï était peut-être éreintée mais la pilule d'énergie faisait toujours effet. À moitié endormie, elle montra les pièces principales de la maison à Naruto avant qu'elle aille préparer, pour tout les deux, un verre de lait chaud avec du miel. Cependant, elle rajouta quelque chose d'autre à cette mixture, un narcotique qui annulerait l'effet de la pilule qui la maintenait réveillée. Si elle en donna aussi à Naruto, c'était uniquement pour éviter qu'il se réveille en panique en voyant qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Quand elle retourna à la chambre qui serait la sienne, elle vit que Naruto n'avait pas bougé, le regard vide. Il l'a remercia avec un sourire fatigué avant de boire son lait.

Bientôt, tout les deux dormaient dans leur chambre respective.

**O0o0o0o**

Par contre, Hinata et Shino ne pouvait qu'attendre que les effets de la pilule disparaisse par eux-même.

Comprenant qu'il était déplacé d"interroger Hinata qui semblait fatigué et anxieuse, le jeune garçon décida de filer immédiatement à la bibliothèque privée de sa famille. Il ne pouvait vérifier si les évènements incongrues qui s'était passé lors de leur mission était à cause de leur ennemi. En revanche, si Naruto avait bien une abilité spéciale lié à son sang ou à son chakra comme il le suspectait, il était sûr qu'il réussirait à en trouver une preuve quelque part...

**O0o0o0**

Hinata essaya de s'endormir mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Même si elle n'aurait pas pris la pilule d'énergie, elle était sûr que ses pensées et ses tracas la maintiendrait éveillées. En soupirant, elle se leva et alla chercher son journal intime caché dans la fente de son matelas, sous le couvrelit. Après avoir écrit plusieurs lignes à l'intérieur, son âme se sentit plus apaisée. Elle décia de sortir aller acheter quelques petites choses pour faire un cadeau de prompt rétablissement. Ce serait poli et lui prouverait que son équipe se soucit de lui. Qu'elle se souciait de lui... Elle balaya mentalement cette dernière pensée en sortant de la maison.

Quand elle revint, sa soeur cadette l'attendait en face de la maison. Elle l'aida à transporter ses sacs à l'intérieur de la maison et lui demanda comment s'était passé leur première mission de rang C. Le sourire d'Hinata redevint triste en lui répondant:

" Nous avons réussi les objectifs de la misson mais... quelque chose est arrivée."

Hinabi comprit au regard fuyant de sa soeur qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors elle n'insista pas. Hinata remarqua remarqua qu'hinabi était très douce et amicale avec elle aujourd'hui.

_Père ne doit pas être à la maison,_ songea Hinata. _Sinon, elle n'agirait pas ainsi..._

Hinata lui raconta les parties de la mission qui étaient les moins pénibles. Par exemple, elle raconta comment elle avait apprit à grimper les arbres ainsi que la découverte d'un lapin qui s'avèrait être une princesse (les deux filles trouvèrent que c'était la meilleure partie de la mission). Alors qu'elle parlait, l'estomac d'Hinabi se mit a grogner, se qui la fit rougir légèrement. Hinata lui demanda en ricanant

" Je devais justement faire un arrêt dans les cuisines, tu m'accompagnes?"

Hibabi hocha la tête en souriant. Mais cependant, celle-ci s'arrêta prêt du jardin et jeta un regard entendu avec sa soeur. Celui-ci appartenait à leur mère et à sa mort, son père avait engagé un jardinier professionnel pour s'en occupper. Cependant, quand le jardinier comprit l'importance du jardin pour les deux filles, il leur montra comment s'en occupper, si leur coeur leur en disait.

Après avoir soigneusement arroser les plantes, ellle allèrent au fond de celui ci ou reposait un meuble fermé contenant ses cendres. Elles y prièrent un court instant avant de repartir.

Se sentant finalement sereine, Hinata se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine avec soeur. Elle prit une pomme et un muffin que le cuisinier lui avait offert et laissa sa soeur pour aller s'entrainer. Bien qu'elle est fait la grasse matinée et que leur père n'était pas à la maison, Hinabi ne voulait pas négliger son entrainement.

Vu que l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passé, le cuisnier accepta volontiers de laisser Hinata utiliser sa cuisine; il garda un oeil discret sur elle cependant, vérifiant qu'elle ne mélange pas le sucre et le sel comme la dernière fois. Une fois qu'elle eut finit la préparation et attendait que le four cuise les biscuits, Hinata sentit cependant que sa fatigue reprenait le dessus...

Elle fut surprise de se réveiller dans son lit. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit sur sa commode un morceau de tissu refermé avec un gros ruban bleu. En s'approchant, elle vit la note que l'on avait mis juste à côté:

**Chère maîtresse, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais j'ai demandé au majordorme de vous ramenez discrètement à votre chambre, vu que vous vous êtes endormis dans ma cuisine. J'ai mis le glaçage sur les biscuits et j'ai pris la liberté d'en donner un au majordorme. Il m'a assuré qu'ils étaient délicieux.**

**Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis à votre service...**

Hinata ricana en finissant le message... Elle prit la peine de le déchirer soigneusement car elle ne voulait pas que son père apprenne que le cuisinier lui avait laisser utiliser la cuisine. Elle sursauta quand sa soeur frappa à la porte:

" Hinata, il y a un téléphone pour toi. C'est ton sensei..."

**0O0o0o**

Shino, quant à lui, décida d'aller à la bibliothèque publique à l'intérieur de la tour de l'hokage. Il se remit en route après un déjeuner tardif avec sa mère et s'être rafraichi un peu.

Bien que cette bibliothèque était "publique" pour tout les ninjas de Konoha, celle-ci avait quand même surveillé par des ninjas. Bien que plus vaste que celle qu'il avait à la maison, Shino ne découvrit aucun renseignement sur le clan Uzumaki, s'il y avait bien un clan à son nom à Konoha.

Soudainement inspiré, il alla voir le libraire et lui demanda les archives généalogiques les plus complète qu'il avait. Plus il recherchait sur le sujet, plus il réalisa que tout les habitants de Konoha était soigneusement catalogués au travers de ses archives. Mais quand il essaya de rouver la moindre informations sur Naruto, il ne trouva aucun proche apparent. Il se demanda alors se qu'il savait sur Naruto... Il trouva des renseignements rudimentaires sur la technique du Shadow Clone mais rien qu'il n'avait pas constaté par lui-même.

_On dirait que je cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin,_ pensa Shino.

En soupirant, Shino tenta de redoubler ses efforts. Il finit par trouver quelque chose dans un vieux livre qui parlait des fondateur de Konoha. Il s'agissait d'un passage sur la femme du premier Hokage:

" Celle-ci faisait partie du clan Uzumaki, un clan béni d'une endurance et d'une longivité hors du commum."

Rien de plus cependant... Shino se mit alors à réfléchir intensivement.

Peut-être que Naruto est un descendant du premier Hokage et son seul héritier encore vivant. Un rival du troisième Hokage aurait pu détruire toute les preuves de ce lien de sang pour qu'une fois que celui-ci abdiquerait, Naruto ne pourrait réclamé le titre pour lui-même; le garçon avait beau faire partie du clan Uzumaki, celui-ci ne voudrait rien s'il n'était pas en descendance directe avec le premier Hokage.

Shino savait cependant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop ruminer sur le sujet. Il s'agissait d'un casse-tête dont il manquait beaucoup trop de morceaux. Mais au moins, il fut satisfait du résultat de ses recherches. Il était maintenant presque certain que ce qui s'était passé avait bel et bien rapport avec Naruto.

Il voulut demander à sa mère des renseignements supplémentaires mais alors qu'il retournait chez lui, il sentit les effet de la pilules d'énergie se dissipper. Il alla donc directement au lit pour se faire réveiller quelque heures plus tard par sa mère. Celle-ci venait de recevoir un appel de Kurenaï.

**O0o0o**

Kurenaï fut réveillé par une main flattant ses cheveux. Elle sursauta et réalisa, en ouvrant les yeux, qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Azuma.

En soupirant, elle regarda son réveil-matin.

_Bah, j'ai dormi bien assez. Si je dors plus, cela m'empêchera de bien dormir cette nuit._

Elle se sentait encore un peu les effet des narcoleptiques mais elle tenta de s'assir avec un sourire. Après s'être étiré, elle murmura:

" Tu sais, c'est très grossier d'entrer sans prévenir dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est même dangeureux, quand il s'agit de la maison d'un ninja."

Azuma lui rendit son sourire: " Menteuse, tu ADORES que -"

"Shhh," lui murmura Kurenaï en plaçant rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Ne sois pas si bruyant. Naruto dort encore et il a vraiment besoin de repos en ce moment."

"Mais de quoi parles-tu?" Même s'il le cachait, Kurenaï sentit son sourire franc disparaître pour un sourire forcé. Elle soupira:

" Nous avons réussi notre mission mais ce ne fut pas de tout repos. Je te donnerai les détails plus tard mais nous sommes chanceux d'être tous de retour sain et sauf..."

"Un instant, Un instant..." coupa Azuma. " Tu me dis qu'à cause d'une mission difficile, tu as décidé d'héberger Naruto?"

Kurenaï fut surprise de sa réaction. Il essayait de le cacher mais sa voix et ses yeux révèlait clairement qu'il était contrarié. Elle décida qu'il était oplus poli pour elle de lui demandé plutôt que de l'accusser immédiatement.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On dirait que quelque chose t'embête... "

Azuma ricana alors d'un rire jaune en lui répondant:

" Et bien je suis en train de me demander si je devrais me teindre en blond. Ce garçon est avec toi depuis quoi, un mois? Et maintenant, il couche dans ta chambre d'invité! Même Konohamaru n'a pas eu cet honneur!"

Kurenaï sentait sa colère et bien qu'elle voulait qu'il s'explique en détails, ils risquaient de hausser le ton:

" Écoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, pas avec Naruto qui dort à côté. Que dirais-tu que je te rejoigne plus tard chez toi? On pourra en parler plus librement à ce moment là."

"Compris, compris... Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour s'occupper de Konohamaru d'ici là. À plus tard!"

Il souriait mais Kurenaï pouvait lire les autres avec un seul regard. Une bénédiction... et une malédiction. L'échange avec Azuma L'avait réveillé complètement et elle réfléchit un moment, assise dans son lit.

_J'espère que cette idée va marcher..._

**_FIN DU CHAPITRE_**

**Note de l'auteur:**

Fiou ! J'écris cette fanfic en anglais en premier et ensuite je la traduis en français. Un bel exercice... mais c'est tellement plus long! Je suis obligé de couper mes fanfics a moitié car on utilise plus de mots en français pour dire la même chose en anglais.

Je voudrais remercier **Hosta-Ria** et **Haruna-fanfics** d'avoir commenté ma fanfic et d'être toujours aussi fidèle au poste. Ce sont des personnes comme vous qui me pousse à continuer à écrire :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série Naruto et ne gagne aucun profit à écrire cette fanfic._

_Celle-ci est une traduction de ma fanfic anglaise : "The Bug, The Fox and The HAre" alors soyez compréhensif :)_

_Oh, et si vous avez aimez, **n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review**, j'écris plus vite quand je suis motivé :)_

**Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau départ**

Kurenaï se leva de son lit et alla vers son téléphone. Après leur avoir demandé de la rejoindre chez elle immédiatement, elle alla dans la chambre de Naruto. Elle le remit sur l'effet de la technique du capteur de rêve afin qu'il ne se réveille pas avant que son plan soit prêt.

Une fois que Shino et Hinata arrivèrent, elle fut surprise qu'Hinata ait amené un paquet avec elle.

"Que nous amènes-tu là Hinata?"

Hinata rougit violemment: " Je... J'avais espéré... Je voulais faire un petit quelque chose pour Naruto et le reste de l'équipe."

- Tu nous as fait des biscuits! C'est très gentil de ta part Hinata, répondit Kurenaï avec un sourire.

Kurenaï fut soulagé que son intuition ne l'ait pas trompé: Hinata resterait une amie fidèle à Naruto. Mais quand à Shino... Elle se tourna vers lui:

" Shino, j'irai droit au but: Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé après que je t'ai dit de rester à l'écart non?"

Shino se contenta de hocher positivement de la tête. Elle continua:

"Alors entrez s'il-vous-plaît. Nous parlerons de ça à l'intérieur."

Une fois que toute l'histoire fut raconté, Shino eut l'air encore plus intrigué et confus qu'il ne l'était déjà... Kurenaï sentit qu'il brulait d'envie de poser une question alors elle l'invita à le faire. Il demanda:

" Est-ce que ce qui est arrivé à Naruto à un rapport avec les capacités spéciales du Clan Uzumaki?"

_Alors il a fait des recherches,_ remarqua Kurenaï, très impressionné. _J'aurais du me douter que même épuisé, il essaierait de faire quelque chose..._

Leur senseï sourit en soupirant: " En effet, d'une certaine façon. Mais je ne peux t'en dire beaucoup plus malheureusement. Il y a un secret concernant Naruto qu'il est interdit de révéler à qui que ce soit. La loi est si sévère que l'enfreindre, c'est risquer la peine de mort."

Les deux genins réagissaient de façon appropriée dans les circonstances: les deux firent un bond sur leur chaise! Et oui, même Shino! Jamais ils ne se seraient douté qu'il aurait pu exister un secret aussi important concernant le dernier membre de l'équipe 8.

Kurenaï continua: " Seul Naruto pourra vous dire son secret, s'il le fait un jour. Mais cependant, je peux vous faire un résumé de ce que vous avez vous même constaté. Hinata, tu as vu Naruto entouré d'un chakra rouge très bizarre. Celui-ci semblait en proie à une rage sauvage et bestiale, c'est bien cela?"

Hinata hocha la tête. Se tournant vers Shino: " Et toi et moi Shino, nous avons tout les deux sentit cette colère et ce drôle de chakra a des lieues d'où Naruto se trouvait. Est-ce que tu peux nous avancer une théorie Shino, en se basant sur ces faits?"

Shino prit un long moment avant de répondre: "À la lumière de ce qui a été dit, je dirais que le clan Uzumaki avait un pouvoir immense mais difficile à contrôler. Je crois que ce pouvoir est déclenché à la suite de très fortes émotions car, à ce que j'ai compris, il cessa complètement une fois que l'attention de Naruto fut détournée du ninja ennemi. Pouvez-vous me confirmer cela, Kurenaï-senseï?"

Kurenaï lui sourit: " Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la partie sur les émotions est vraie. Cependant, je me dois de pointer du doigt la raison pour laquelle tout ceci est arrivé, la source qui a déclenché tout cela... quelqu'un a une idée?"

Les deux genins restèrent silencieux, attendant la suite. Kurenaï souleva un sourcil devant le silence d'Hinata. Connaissant Hinata, elle savait que celle-ci aurait déjà baissé les yeux mais le fait qu'elle la regardait directement ne voulait dire qu'une chose:

_Alors elle ne se souvient de rien,_ réalisa Kurenaï, un peu surprise.

Elle leur répondit alors sans plus de détours: " Il pensait qu'Hinata était mort et par sa faute."

La confusion semblait être l'invitée d'honneur alors elle continua:

" Ce que nous ignorions tous m'a été racontée par Minu à la tour de l'Hokage ce matin. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait sauvé ta vie Hinata. Sans elle, tu serais morte..."

En voyant le visage d'Hinata, Kurenaï sut dans quelle direction se dirigeait ses pensées alors elle se fuit un devoir de continuer:

" Si Naruto et toi Hinata aviez été plus attentif durant la mission, peut-être que tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit. Mais cependant, ce fut MA décision de séparer le groupe. Je suis aussi coupable que vous, sinon plus car vous êtes tous sous ma charge. Mais vous êtes des genins du village de Konoha. Vous saviez tous qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous auriez à risquer vos vies. Je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre vous prenne tout le blâme sur ses épaules. Je crois en toute sincérité que c'était une erreur de l'équipe 8 au complet. Nous manquions de préparation pour une mission de ce calibre et c'est tout."

Elle se leva alors, posant ses mains sur l'épaule de ses genins:" Personne n'est mort ou blessé sévèrement et en plus, nous avons réussi les objectifs de cette mission. Je suis fier de faire partie de l'Équipe 8 et vous devriez aussi."

Elle se redressa encore plus et croisa ses bras: " Maintenant, à propos de Naruto, il est toujours votre ami n'est-ce pas?"

Hinata acquiesça et après un moment, Shino en fit autant: " Alors vous ne devriez pas vous souciez du secret de Naruto, il vous le dira quand il sera prêt. Il a surtout besoin du soutien de son équipe en ce moment alors j'ai une surprise vous tous."

Son sourire devint espiègle: " Nous allons fêter ce soir le succès de votre première mission de rang C. C'est moi qui vous invite, bien sûr. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire cependant avant alors je viendrai avec Naruto vous chercher chez vous un peu plus tard."

Hinata posa les yeux sur ses biscuits sur la table. En voyant ça, Kurenaï rajouta: " Tes biscuits feront un très bon dessert pour ce soir Hinata. Le propriétaire est un vieil ami à moi, cela ne le dérangera pas le moins du monde. Bon, allez vous préparer maintenant et annoncer la nouvelle à vos parents maintenant!"

Une fois que ses genins furent parties, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Asuma:

" Alors, Konohamaru est toujours chez toi? Je peux venir maintenant?

- Oui, oui... J'ai pu trouver quelqu'un. Tu peux venir.

- Parfait. À bientôt."

Elle raccrocha en soupirant un soupir.

**O0o0o0o**

Kurenaï et Asuma s'était assis un en face de l'autre. Asuma lui avait préparé un verre et les deux buvaient en silence pendant un moment. Quand Kurenaï se résolu à briser la glace, Asuma la devança:

" Je suis désolé... c'était juste que... Tu avais dis que tu voulais que l'on prenne le temps de s'apprivoiser et tout mais maintenant, Naruto dort sous ton toit pendant que Konohamaru ignore même que nous sommes ensemble. Tu sais que j'espérais que nous formerions une famille tout les trois.

- Je sais Asuma mais le moral de Naruto est très bas en ce moment et il n'a personne pour l'aider à part moi en ce moment. Cette solution n'est que passagère de toute façon et c'est toi même qui a dit qu'il avait besoin d'une figure maternelle. Dis-moi, serais-tu jaloux de Naruto?"

Le ton d'Asuma se leva légèrement à ces mots: " Oh, allez, tu me connais mieux que ça! C'est juste que c'est déjà difficile de se voir quand on a nos genins mais si Naruto est chez toi, comment on peut célébrer le premier anniversaire de notre couple maintenant?"

Kurenaï fut très surprise pas ces mots... Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

" Tu dis que c'est notre premier anniversaire en tant que couple aujourd'hui?"

Ce fut au tour d'Asuma d'être surpris... Kurenaï avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la boisson.

" Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais quand tu es partie pour ta mission "difficile". J'ai cru que maintenant que tu es de retour, on aurait pu organiser quelque chose mais là-

_- Va te faire foutre._"

Asuma se tut immédiatement. Aussi obtus qu'il était (et sous l'effet de l'alcool), il sut que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?"

Kurenaï ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas mettre ça sur le tapis mais la colère et l'amertume eurent raison d'elle: " Ces mots là ne veulent rien dire pour toi. Tu dis "je t'aime" comme tu donnes des fleurs, à toutes celles que tu croises sur ton chemin."

Les yeux de Kurenaï se levèrent et rencontrèrent ceux d'Asuma. Il sentit son regard lui bruler le visage:

" J'ai trouvé les lettres," dit-elle à voix basse, savourant chaque mot. " Celles qui était cachées dans la boite à chaussures du placard de ton entrée."

Kurenaï ressenti une joie sadique quand elle vit le visage d'Asuma devenir de plus en plus pâle:

" Je sais que tu n'as jamais été dans une relation sérieuse avant. Tu as toujours été un homme à femmes, je le savais quand nous avons commencé à se fréquenter. Mais tu ne m'as jamais menti directement. C'est ce que j'ai aimé le plus chez toi. Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais avoir une famille avec moi, je savais que tu étais sincère et cela m'a rendu heureuse. C'était signe que tu voulais quelque chose de plus avec moi, quelque chose que n'a jamais demandé aux autres..."

Elle déposa son verre sur la table:

" Mais tu ne m'as pas dit **veux-tu bien m'épouser.** Jamais tu n'as parlé de mariage. Tu évites le sujet autant que tu peux. Pourquoi? Parce que tu es maladroit et que le mariage t'effraie toujours autant.

Son regard se détacha de celui d'Asuma. La colère avait fait place à la tristesse. Elle n'avait pas prévu lui dire tout cela ce soir et voyait déjà la fin de leur relation arrivé...

" Je voulais croire en la promesse que tu m'avais faite quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais que ce soit sérieux entre toi et moi. Le jour que tu m'as dit que tu voulais que l'on aille une famille ensemble, c'est le jour que j'ai réalisé que tu voulais plus entre toi et moi. Pour moi, c'est ce jour là qui aurait du être compté comme le début d'une relation durable entre toi et moi."

Le silence régna alors dans la pièce. Après un long moment, Asuma soupira:

" Je suis sincèrement désolé... J'aurais du me douter que tu le savais déjà."

Après un autre silence prolongé, Asuma se redressa et demanda à Kurenaï:

" Dis-moi, tu comptais laisser Naruto profiter de ta chambre d'ami combien de temps?"

Elle recroisa son regard. Malgré le calme apparent de Kurenaï, ces yeux trahissaient la menace voilée que cachaient les mots de sa réponse:

"Quand il sera prêt."

La réponse d'Asuma cependant, la sonna complètement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu suggérer:

" Alors je crois que tu devrais adopter Naruto pour de bon. Laisse-le vivre avec toi."

On aurait dit que ces mots ne réussissait pas à être comprit par son esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool. Cela la déstabilisa complètement. Sa réponse démontra sa confusion:

" Euh, excuse-moi? Qu'est-ce que... Tu peux répéter?"

- Laisse-le vivre avec toi. Je t'aime Kurenaï et je crois que tu as raison, j'ai été idiot. Konohamaru vit avec moi présentement et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je fais ça pour lui uniquement d'ailleurs. Je veux que tu puisses reconstruire ta confiance en moi, un pas à la fois. Je veux te prouver qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a de place pour une seule femme dans mon cœur... et cette femme, c'est toi et pas personne d'autre."

Asuma fit une pause. Il ne la regardait plus et ainsi ne put voir en état de choc.

Kurenaï sentait, elle savait qu'il disait vrai... _Il ne mentait pas!_

Asuma finit pas de nouveau briser le silence: " Et pour cela, je crois que nous devrions faire une pause et recommencer à zéro. Avoir Naruto sous ton toit sera aussi pour toi une belle expérience et honnêtement, je crois que cela plus facile pour moi de résister à venir te voir comme avant s'il est là avec toi. Je maintien mon jugement initial: il a besoin d'une figure maternel. Et quand nos genins seront devenus des chuunins, je te promet que je t'aurai prouvé que mes sentiments sont honnête envers toi."

Il se leva en déposant son verre sur la table basse: "Si tu me laisses t'aider, cela me fera plaisir de t'aider avec Naruto. Je commence à être habitué à être appelé "Oncle Asuma" de toute façon. En parlant de ça, je dois aller chercher Konohamaru. J'ai promis à mon père de le récupérer dès que possible. C'est un homme très occupé après tout."

Alors qu'Asuma se dirigeait vers la sortie, Kurenaï le serra par derrière. Quelques larmes finirent sur sa veste de combat.

_Idiot... mais tellement adorable_, pensa Kurenaï

" Allez, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Asuma. Nous nous verrons quand même après tout, comme au début. Mais il n'y aura pas de malentendu cette fois. Je ne mérite pas de te dire cela mais ... je t'aime. Maintenant allez, tu dois aller chercher tes genins maintenant. Vous avez quelque chose à fêter après tout..."

**O0o0o0o**

Une fois chez elle, Kurenaï du prendre un moment afin de reprendre constance. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle alla réveiller Naruto et lui annonça que l'équipe 8 allait fêter au restaurant ce soir. Bien que réticent au début, Kurenaï réussit à le remettre sur pied et bientôt, le Naruto bruyant et enjoué que nous connaissons tous était de retour.

Plus elle regardait Naruto, plus elle se disait qu'Azuma avait raison. Elle voulait adopter Naruto maintenant et s'il était d'accord... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire s'il ne voulait pas.

_Je trouverai un moyen, c'est pour le mieux... si je le laissais seul, il mangerait des nouilles ramens matin, midi et soir,_ pensa Kurenaï.

Toute l'équipe 8 passèrent un bon moment cette nuit là... au moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto complimenta Hinata sur les biscuits qu'elle avait faite. Quand elle tomba dans les pommes, Kurenaï put voir l'inquiétude revenir dans ses yeux. Cela la fit sourire en coin:

_Oh, alors il va devenir un prince en armure doré? Ça pourrait être amusant_, pensa-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto demanda s'il devait retourner chez eux. Kurenaï, un peu ivre, le serra contre elle. Un peu surpris, il se débattait pendant que Kurenaï lui disait:

" Pas tout de suite Naruto. J'ai encore des surprises de prévu pour toi demain. Ensuite, tu retournera à la maison aussi souvent que tu veux."

Naruto ne comprit pas tout ce qu'elle voulait dire mais comprenait au moins qu'elle avait l'air de préparer quelque chose pour lui demain. Cela le toucha beaucoup que l'on prenne la peine de s'occuper de lui ainsi.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la maison, elle téléphona à Asuma discrètement pour régler les derniers préparatifs.

Une fois couchée, elle regarda par sa fenêtre. Quelque chose lui disait que les choses allait changer, et pour le mieux!

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Notes de l'auteur: FIOUU ! Enfin eu le temps de traduire ma fanfic! Et juste à temps pour le temps des fêtes! :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez... J'ai hâte d'introduire le fameux changement significatif pour Naruto dans le prochain chapitre ... Vous pourriez être surpris!


	8. Chapter 8

_Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série Naruto et ne gagne aucun profit à écrire cette fanfic._

_Celle-ci est une traduction de ma fanfic anglaise : "The Bug, The Fox and The Hare" alors soyez compréhensif :)_

_Oh, et si vous avez aimez, __**n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review**__, j'écris plus vite quand je suis motivé :)_

**_Chapitre 8_**

Naruto aurait préféré ne pas voir une Kurenaï aussi bruyante que lui quand elle avait bu mais en rétrospective, ils avaient tous passé une superbe soirée. Il fut touché de voir que son professeur et cooéquipiés s'étaient inquiétés pour lui et réalisa qu'il devait arrêter de broyer du noir. Mais Hinata semblait encore fragile après ce qui venait de se passer... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit évanouie ainsi!

_Peut-être que tout cela a affecté sa santé,_ se dit-il. _Il faudra que je devienne assez fort pour pouvoir la protéger. Non, en fait, je DOIS devenir plus fort, si je veux un jour pouvoir protéger les autres et devenir Hokage!_

Il alla se coucher mais eut de la difficulté à s'endormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'avoir trop dormi ces temps-ci...

**O0o0o0o**

Au matin suivant, Kurenaï se réveilla, fraîche comme une rose. Elle s'était levé très tôt afin de faire une surprise pour Naruto. En premier, elle sortie discrètement de chez elle pour aller chercher des vêtements supplémentaires (et surtout propre) chez Naruto. Quand elle revint chez elle, elle attendit qu'il se réveille, un café à la main, en écoutant le chant des oiseaux par sa fenêtre.

Quand elle attendit Naruto aller à la salle de bain, elle décida de leur préparer des oeufs et du bacon. L'arôme attira Naruto, qui vient à la cuisine comme un zombie, portant seulement une paire de boxer. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, son estomac gronda bruyamment. Cela fit ricaner Kurenaï:

" J'espère que tu as bien dormi, Naruto! Je t'ai emmené des vêtements propres, ils sont sur la table. Va te changer pendant que je finis de nous préparer à déjeuner."

Naruto lui sourit, se réveillant tranquillement: " Ok sensei... bon matin à vous aussi."

Quand il revint de sa chambre, Naruto engouffra tout dans son assiette, comme si cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Une fois finit, il se redressa sur sa chaise, satisfait:

" Wow! C'était SUPER! Cela fait longtemps que j'ai eu un petit déjeuné comme celui-là!"

Kurenaï lui sourit en entendant cela: " Merci beaucoup Na-"

Elle fut interrompu par Naruto... qui laisse retentir un rot DÉGOUTANT et surtout, TRÈS BRUYANT.

La fourchette de Kurenaï fut soudainement broyé dans la paume de sa main... Inconscient du danger, Naruto ajouta une couche à cette insulte: " Et ça c'est signe que le réservoir est plein!"

Se tournant vers Kurenaï, celui-ci palit. Son sensei était devenu une bête poilu et effrayante, avec une longue langue pleine d'épine et avec des yeux rouge effrayant qui semblait briller comme des torches. Avec une voix guttural, celle-ci ne dit qu'un mot: "**NARUTO !**"

Le genin hurla alors comme une fillette apeurée... et l'instant d'après, Kurenaï était de nouveau elle-même, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. Elle le réprimenda doucement:

" Je voudrais que tu évites de roter à table. C'est un geste extrêmement grossier et je pourrais m'énerver la prochaine fois... Mais je crois que cela n'arrivera plus jamais de toute façon, j'ai raison?"

Naruto, nerveux, répondit" OUI ! Je veux dire oui, bien-sûr, je le ferai plus, c'est juré!"

" Contente de te l'entendre dire," finit Kurenaï, avant de reprendre une gorgé de jus de fuit. Après, sans le regarder, elle continua:

" Vu que j'ai fait à manger, je te laisse t'occuper de la vaisselle. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est à côté du lavabo derrière toi."

Naruto prit les couverts et commença sa tâche tout en faisant TRÈS attention à ce que tout soit propre. En faisant sa tâche, il se demanda s'il devrait prendre les leçon de bienséances que lui avait proposé Kurenaï... parce que même si son professeur semblait douce et attentionné, elle pouvait devenir carrément effrayante!

_Je me demande qu'est-ce qui s'est passé,_ se dit Naruto. Jamais il ne lui ait venu en tête que Kurenaï avait utilisé un genjutsu mineur sur lui...

Tout à coup, il entendit des voix, venant de la porte d'entrée que Kurenaï avait ouverte. Et il connaissait très bien l'une d'entre elles! Se retournant, Il vit Konohomaru qui le salua avec derrière lui un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Comme il allait oublié sa corvée et aller à leur rencontre, son regard croisa celui de Kurenaï, son regard froid lui rappelant la tâche qu'il faisait. Après avoir fini, il se joignit à eux et Kurenaï, qui semblait être redevenu le senseï souriant et doux qu'il connaisait, l'invita à s'assoir.

Konohomaru dit alors quelque chose qui le tira de ses rêveries:

" Salut Naruto! Mon oncle Asuma m'a dit que tu restais chez Kurenaï maintenant, ça m'a beaucoup surpris!"

Cela prit plusieurs secondes pour l'esprit de Naruto à analyser cette phrase. Il regarda alternativement Konohomaru et l'homme à ses côtés, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus gros. L'homme se présenta:

" Je m'appelle Asuma Sarutobi. Enchanté de faire ta-"

Naruto se leva bruusquement de sa chaise et lâcha un bruyant:

" TU ES LE FILS DE L'HOKAGE ? "

Sarutobi fit une grimace, exprimant clairement son agacement que lui avait provoqué cette interruption. Kurenaï soupira avant de prendre la parole:

" En effet Naruto. Je dois aller chez Hinata pour un entraînement spécial avec elle. À cause de cala, j'ai demandé à Asuma ici présent de t'entraîner durant ce temps"

L'opinion de Naruto fut alors arrêté sur Kurena: ELLE ÉTAIT GÉNIALE !

Exprimant sa joie, il s'exclama: " Ça veut dire que vous allez m'apprendre des techniques spéciales d'Hokage? Mais c'est GÉNIAL ! YATAAAA !"

Asuma refroidit son enthousiasme assez vite cependant: " Naruto, j'ai simplement accepté de te faire partager l'entraînement spéciale que j'ai préparé pour mon équipe de genins. Cela sera plaisant mais c'est un entraînement de **groupe.**"

La bulle de Naruto se perca automatiquement: " Awwwwwwwwwwwwww !"

Kurenaï se leva de sa chaïse: " Si Azuma dit que ce sera amusant, je ne crois pas que tu seras déçu Naruto."

Asuma sourit légèrement à ce commentaire. Ce fut alors son tour de se lever alors les jeunes l'imitèrent également. Naruto regarda Konohomaru: Et toi, tu vas participer à cet entraînement aussi?"

"Ben non, boss... Asuma vame conduire jusqu'à Ebisu-senseï pour mon entrainement. Mais ce soir, on -"

Asuma se pencha et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Konohomaru: "SHHHH! ne gâche pas la surprise!"

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

_Il y a peut-être de l'espoir finalement_, se dit-il.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Sur la route, Kurenaï leur expliqua qu,elle s'était arrangé pour que Shino participe à l'entraînement d'Asuma. Elle les laissa en face de la maison d'Hinata... et Naruto fut impressionné! Pour lui, c'était un château, pas une maison!

Il n'eut pas la chance de croiser Hinata cependant, ils étaient déjà en route vers le terrain d'entraînement. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent qe les autres étaient déjà tous là. Shino était en retrait, regardant des fourmis grimper contre un arbre. Les trois autres étaient les genins d'Asuma, Naruto les connaissait un peu. Il y avait Choji, le ninja le plus gros que Naruto avait jamais vu. Il était assis à côté de ce pleignard et paresseux de Shikamaruu. Naruto ne fut pas content de voir que leur groupe comptait aussi une membre des "groupies" de Sasuke, une fille bruyante et ennuyante qui s'appelait Ino. Elle fut la première à réagir à leur apparition:

" Senseï, vous êtes en retard!"

Cela fit ricaner Asuma qui les salua tous. Naruto s'approcha de Shino en le saluant bruyamment et celui-ci répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Shikamaru soupira avant de demander: "Sensei, avec Naruto et Shino, nous ne sommes que 5. Non seulement nous sommes en nombre impairs mais il manqueraient plusieurs joueurs. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites?"

Asuma avait laissé son sac d'entraimement plus tôt, avant de passer chez Kurenaï. Les genins présent savaient donc ce qui les attendaient, excepté Naruto. Asuma leur expliqua:" Nous avons Naruto avec nous, nous n'aurons donc pas besoin d'une autre équipe."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et lui révèla l'entraïnement en question: " Aujourd'hui, nous ferons une partie de Freesbie Extrême."

Naruto, bien-sûr, se plaignit bruyamment de cette idée.

Patiemment, Asuma lui expliqua: " Ce sport augmente vos reflexes, augmentera votre précision et si vous jouez sérieusement, cela sera apprendra à travailler en équipe. Et en plus Naruto, apprendre un nouveau jutsu demande souvent une résolution à toute épreuve. Comment veux-tu convaincre un mentor de t'enseigner quoique ce soit si tu ne prend même pas un excercice comme celui-là au sérieux?"

Naruto grogna sans rien dire. Il sentait que l'homme avait raison mais ne voulait pas l'admettre à voix haute.

_J'espère qu'il m'apprendra un jutsu super impressionnant après ça,_ se dit-il.

Asuma leur dit a tous: " Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, Naruto à appris la technique du "Shadow Clone". Il va l'utilisé pour créé l'équipe adversaire. Nous l'appellerons "L"équipe Naruto". L'équipe qui aura marqué 15 buts gagne. Naruto, montre-nous ça: invoque 5 clones s'il-te-plaît."

Une fois que ce fut fait, un des clones demanda: " Si nous gagnons, est-ce qu'on aura droit à se faire payer un repas de ramen chez Ichiraku?"

L'idée d'un repas de ramens chez Ichiraku créa un tonnerre de supplications de tout les Naruto (et de Choji) mais Asuma leva la main pour qu'ils se calment: "L'équipe Naruto est beaucoup trop désavantagée. Si l'équipe Naruto peut me prouver le contraire, on verra pour la prochaine fois."

Comme Asuma l'avait prédit, cela renforça la détermination de l'équipe Naruto... et il n'aura même pas à payer un sous! Il sourit en coin, content de lui. Il avait espéré que Shikamaru ne puisse resister à faire des plans d'attaques contre l'équipe Naruto et il ne fut pas déçu. Le moral des clones en souffrit également et plus l'équipe adversaire marquait des points, plus l'équipe Naruto commençait à s'insulter et à jouer en solo. Alors que l'un d'eux allait frapper un autre clone, Asuma s'interposa: plus rapide qu'un battement de cils, il était déjà entre les deux clones, interceptant le coup. Ceux qui ne connaissait pas Asuma et de quoi il était capable furent surpris.

" Pas de violence, compris tout le monde? Naruto, dit Asuma en se tournant vers le Naruto de l'équipe adverse, la colère et l'impatience pourrait te couter la vie à toi et ton équipe si tu ne fais pas attention. Si vous faites affaire avec un adversaire intelligent, soit vous vous montrez plus inteligent que lui, soit vous utilisez le travail d'équipe pour le vaincre. Compris les clones, dit-il en se tournant vers l'équipe Naruto."

Une fois la partie recommencée, L'équipe Naruto s'était ressaisi en commença à combler l'écart entre les deux équipes. Bien que l'équipe Naruto ne gagna pas la partie, ils n'avaient perdu que par 2 points.

_Si la partie aurait durée plus longtemps, l'équipe Naruto aurait surement gagné,_ se dit Asuma. _Naruto et ses clones sont a peine essoufflés... alors que mes genins ont sérieusement besoin d'améliorer leur cardio._

Après le match, Asuma remarqua avec satisfaction que Naruto semblait s'être rapproché des garçons de son équipe... enfin, jusqu'à ce que Naruto mentionne le surplus de poid de Choji. Après un moment, Naruto arrêta de voir des étoiles en plein jour et apprit une autre bonne leçon aujourd'hui: On ne se moque pas du poid d'un membre du clan Akimichi.

En rangeant le matériel, Asuma les félicita: " C'était une bonne session d'entraînement tout le monde. Maintenant, que diriez-vous que l'on aille tous se baigner dans les sources d'eau chaudes? Il n'y a rien de tel pour nous rafraichir après une bonne séance d'entraînement."

" Je vais devoir refuser, sensei, dit Ino. J'ai promis à mon père de l'aider avec sa boutique après mon entrainement."

_Et il est pas question que j'aille dans les sources d'eau chaude si ce crétin de Naruto y va aussi,_ se dit-elle.

" Comme tu veux, fut sa réponse. Je donne à l'équipe 9 un jour de congé demain mais je suggèrerais de pratiquer vos techniques familiales durant cette journée. On se retrouve la journée suivante à 9 heure du matin pour une autre mission à la tour d'Hokage. Sur ce, allons-y les gars!"

Le groupe semblait s'entendre très bien. Alors qu'ils étaient dans les sources, Naruto et Choji eurent une discussion passionnée sur les saveurs de ramens alors que Shino et Shikamaruu semblait bien s'entendre et se respecter l'un l'autre. Asuma fut bien content de voir que le groupe de Kurenaï et le sien s'entendaient aussi bien.

**O0o00o**

Une fois le bain terminé, Asuma et Naruto partirent de leur côtés. Asuma avait des courses à faire et il avait promis à Naruto de lui offrir un repas chez Ichiraku s'il acceptait de le suivre sans faire d'histoire. La vérité cependant, c'est que ces courses auraient pu attendre mais Asuma cherchait en même temps un cadeau à faire à Naruto.

_Cela pourrait me faire gagner des points avec Kurenaï,_ s'était-il dit,_ et en plus, je suis sûr que les villageois ne lui ont pas permis de circuler librement dans leur boutique. Peut-être qu'en m'accompagnant, il trouvera quelque chose qui lui plaît..._

Il avait espéré que Naruto serait interessé par une boutique de vêtements pour les ninjas qu'il allait à l'occasion mais Naruto ne sembla pas interressé. Quand Asuma lui demanda sa couleur préférée, il avait répondu "orange"...

_Alors je présume qu'il ne voudra pas changer son style vestimentaire un peu trop voyant. Quel dommage... La couleur orange est tellement... tellement... extravangante,_ se dit-il

À court d'idées, il soupira et sorti ses lames, les examinant soigneusement. Elles avaient besoin d'être affutées alors il se dirigea vers la boutque de son vieil ami. Naruto, qui avait l'air soudainement interessé, lui demanda: " Tu te bats avec ça? "

Content d'avoir de voir une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Naruto, Asuma lui expliqua: " En effet. Je dois me rendre chez un vieil ami pour les faire affuter"

Naruto ricana: " Nimporte quoi ! Nimporte quel ninja doit être capable d'affûter ses lames, je le fais tout le temps avec mes kunais!"

Asuma expliqua: " Normalement oui mais ce sont des lames spéciales: elle sont des lames qui font ressortir l'élément de mon chakra pour donner leur puissance a mes attaques."

" Quoi? L'élément de ton chakra? C'est quoi ça?", demanda Naruto.

_Est-ce qu'il a dormi durant tout ses cours à l'académie des ninjas,_ se demanda Asuma.

En soupirant, il se dit qu'un exemple serait peut-être bénéfique pour Naruto, qui avait une capacité d'attention assez courte. Ils bivuarguèrent vers un bosquet d'arbres et Asuma lui donna de brèves explication sur le chakra et les éléments. Après s'être assuré qu'ils était seul, il chargea son arme de chakra et le lança contre un arbre... l'arme passa à travers et aller creuser un trou immense dans le sol! Naruto fut vachement impressionné!

En souriant, Asuma lui expliqua: " Ce que je viens de te montrer, c'est l'oeuvre de l'élément du vent de mon chakra. On peut utiliser une arme ordinaire pour faire le même effet mais cela requiert plus de concentration et d'effort. Utiliser une telle lame rend tes techniques plus forte egalement. Mais le métal dans lequel elles sont forgées est rare et coûte assez cher, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut en avoir."

Naruto était devenu surexcité: " Sensei, sensei, vous pourriez m'apprendre comment utilisé l'élément de mon chakra.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens,_ se dit Asuma. _Il me vouvoie maintenant. Intéressant... On dirait que Kurenaï a réussi à réussi à le rendre un peu plus poli._

En souriant, Asuma se pencha pour être à sa hauteur: " Naruto, l'élément du vent est un des types de chakra élémental les plus rare, je doute que je puisse t'aider. Cependant, je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu saches qu'elle est le prinicpal élément associé avec ton chakra, ça te dirait?"

Naruto sur les talons, ils arrivèrent finalement à la boutique d'armement qu'Asuma devait aller:

**Boutique d'Armement**

**Jenkins & Roy Lee**

À l'intérieur, Naruto vit plein de boites empilées les unes sur les autres. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'autres dans la boutique, c'était un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un vieil homme avec les cheveux blancs en couronne. Il acceuillit Asuma avec chaleur:

" Mon cher Asuma, je suis content de te voir! Et tu as amené un jeune ninja avec toi en plus! Ce ne serait pas ton genin par hasard?"

" Pas vraiment mon ami mais je lui ai promis de lui faire connaître l'élément principal de son chakra. Pendant que tu affutes mes lames, ça te dérangerais de lui refiler un de tes bouts de papiers s'il-te-plaît?"

" Avec joie, t'es mon client préféré après tout! TOKU! Viens ici!"

Un jeune homme avec un tablier sale sortit de la porte derrière le comptoir. Il prit les lames d'asuma que lui tendait celui-ci et il apporta en arrière boutique sans dire un mot. Pendant ce temps, le vieil homme alla vers une des boites dans le magasin et en revint derrière son comptoir. Il tenait maintenant quelques bout de papier et il expliqua en souriant:

" Ses bouts de papier réagissent différament, dépendament de l'affinité de ton chakra. Si ton élément est la terre, le papier deviendra de la poussière. Si c'est l'eau, il deviendra trempé. Si c'est l'élément de la foudre, il se chiffonera par lui-même. Pour le vent, il se séparera en deux morceaux et si c'est le feu... regarde bien!"

Le vieil homme tira sa manche et tenu un des bout de papier entre ses doigts. Soudainement, le papier prit fut et fut réduit en cendre. En voyant la surprise de Naruto, il ricana:

" J'adore faire ce truc. Je n'ai jamais appris de techniques élémentales mais ça impressionne toujours les gamins. Allez, c'est ton tour. Prend un des morceaux de papier et infuse ton chakra dedans."

Naruto s'empressa de prendre un des morceaux et en se concentrant, infusa son chakra dans le morceau de papier... qui, à la surprise de tout le monde, se sépara en deux!

Le vieil homme fut le premier à réagir: " Alors ton élément est celui du vent! Mais c'est très intéressant ça! Asuma, mon ami, tu pourrais surveiller la boutique pendant que j'amène Naruto à l'arrière boutique?"

Plonger dans ses pensées, Asuma ne fit qu'un signe de tête:

_C'est vraiment intéressant cela,_ pensa-t-il... _Probablement que Kurenaï va me demander d'entraîner Naruto avec son chakra du vent, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes dans le village qui pourrait l'entraîner. Et si je joue bien mon coup, Kurenaï pourrait-_

C'est alors qu'Asuma réalisa que le vieil homme avait amener Naruto derrière la boutique, probablement pour lui vendre son dernier "produit" ! Asuma poussa alors un soupir résigné:

_Ce serait un beau cadeau pour lui de toute façon. Mais Kurenaï m'en doit une pour ce coup là,_ se dit-il.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Notes de l'auteur:**

FIOU ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus long mais je ne veux pas dépasser 4000 mots par chapitre alors je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment. Cela met du suspens de toute façon LOL

Désolé de pas avoir posté plus tôt mais il y a de la mortalité dans ma famille et en plus, mon betareader est un peu occupé également ces temps-ci, désolé!

Merci à tout mes fidèles lecteurs pour vos encouragements.

**PS: Revu, corrigé et reposté**... Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas pourquoi il y avait autant d'erreur la première fois, relire les notes de l'auteur **avec attention**.

Le fait que j'ai pas eu de beta-reader m'a vraiment pas aidé cette fois non plus...**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne gagne aucun profit à écrire cette fanfic et je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou le monde de Naruto.**

**Le Renard, le Lièvre et l'Insecte**

Une fois derrière le comptoir, Naruto vit un corridor et quelques portes. La première éradiait de chaleur quand il passa devant. Le vieux monsieur lui expliqua que cette porte était à la forge. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la dernière porte, celle de l'entrepôt. Quand le vieil homme ouvrit la porte, Naruto fut ébahi…

" La plupart des armes entreposées ici sont des armes normales, même si quelques unes sont exotiques. Laisse moi te dire une chose: mon fils était un génie. Il pouvait créer grâce à des sceaux de ninjutsu des armes et armures hors du commum, avec des habilités extraordinaires. Mais quand il est mort, je n'ai pas réussi à reproduire des oeuvres aussi exceptionnelles que lui. Par contre, j'ai réussi à créer quelques pieces hors du commun et celle que je m'apprête à te montrer est ma création dont je suis le plus fier."

Naruto, qui avait commencé à devenir très excité, se calma en voyant que le vieil homme lui montrait… une paire de botte armurée.

" Quoi? C'est ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si spéciales ces bottes? "

Avec un large sourire, il lui répondit: " Je suis content que tu me poses la question! Vois-tu, en plus d'avoir mis du métal qui propage l'élément de ton chakra, ces bottes ont aussi une habilité bien spéciale. Tout les ninjas apprennent à générer du chakra à partir de leur pieds. Cela leur permet de se déplacer sur les murs et de marcher sur l'eau. Le procéssus d'adhésion est petit cependant et ne peut être utilisé en combat. Ce qui est génial dans ces bottes, c'est qu'elles augmentent la force d'adhésion et le chakra envoyé dans les bottes peut se répandre sur l'ennemi ou sur toute surfaces touchées. Cela peut te procurer divers avantages de combats…"

Naruto regarda plus attentivement les bottes. Elles était entièrement faites de métal sur l'extérieur sauf sur le talon, où il y avait un motif de flammes dessiné sur du cuir noir. Mais ce qui avait de plus intéressant, c'était des lames qui sortait au niveau des orteils. Leur couleur était plus foncés que celles des bottes et Naruto réalisa qu'il s'agissait surement du même métal que les lames d'Azuma.

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent. Le vieil homme continua: "Honnêtement, je voulais donner ces bottes a mon petit-fils mais il semblerait que celui-ci a malheureusement aucun talent en ce qui concerne le contrôle de son chakra. Il a trouvé un sensei qui a bien voulu faire de lui un expert en taijutsu cependant, alors je suppose que c'est pour le mieux."

L'interrompant, Naruto lui dit: " Wow! Elles sont vraiment géniales! J'aimerais tellement les avoir!"

Mais, son moral rebaissa subitement: "Mais elles doivent être très chers, non?"

Le vieil homme lui fit alors un clin d'oeil complice: " Alors pourquoi ne pas demander à Azuma de te prêter l'argent? Et en échange, si elles deviennent trop petites pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à revenir ici et je les ajusterai pour toi gratuitement. Allez, viens avec moi, je suis sûr qu'ensemble, nous arriverons à le convaincre…"

O0o0o0o0o

Kurenaï entrainait Hinata tout près de chez elle. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hinabi pendant qu'Hinata tentait d'invoquer un membre du clan du Lièvre. Sa première tentative se passa plutôt bien, faisant apparaître un bébé lapin. Hinabi tomba immédiatement sous le charme et même Kurenaï dut admettre qu'il était extrêmement mignon. Elle laissa les jeunes filles caressées le lapineau pendant 5 minutes, avant de tousser et demander à Hinata de continuer l'entraînement. À son second essai, Hinata, à sa grande surprise, réussit à invoquer Minu, qui était très contente de revoir Hinata de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle portait des vêtements de ninja. Hinabi fut très impressionné qu'Hinata réussisse aussi facilement à maîtriser la technique d'invocation et la faible lueur de fierté qu'elle voyait brillée dans les yeux d'Hinata dissuada Kurenaï de lui faire saisir la réalité de la situation. Car en effet, il était normal que la tribu de Lièvre soit plus facile à invoquer à cause de leur petite taille et qui plus est, Minu VOULAIT qu'Hinata l'invoque et Kurenaï se dit que cela a du aider également.

_Hinata a besoin d'encouragement, cela ne lui servirait à rien de –_ se disait Kurenaï…

Mais quelqu'un interrompa le cours de ses pensées et sa presence uniquement eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour les trois filles.

En arrivant, Hiashi comtempla la situation un moment d'un oeil condescandant. Se tournant vers sa fille aînée, il déclara: " La technique d'invocation est souvent utilisé par les ninjas pour combler leur manque de force personelle. Mais, dit-il en se tournant vers Kurenaï, si ton sensei croit que ce genre de technique te convient, qui suis-je moi, _ton père_, pour dire autrement?"

Kurenaï était en colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder Hinata pour connaître l'effet ces mots cruels avaient eut sur elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher ses emotions mais elle était sûr qu'Hiashi put sentir la colère voilée dans la voix de Kurenaï: " Je me dois de respecter votre avis, bien-sûr. Mais même sans prendre en compte que plusieurs des plus grands ninjas de ce monde, ceci incluant notre Hokage, peuvent l'utiliser, je crois que cette technique nous rappelle un fait universel: la force d'un ninja est celle de son équipe."

Malgré le sourire d'Hiashi, tous peurent sentir le mépris de l'homme au yeux blancs. " Un vieil adage," répondit-il. " En voici un autre, beaucoup plus sage: on ne vit pas pour se faire protéger par son clan, on vit pour le protéger." Jetant à peine un coup d'oeil vers Hinata, il dit à voix haute: " Les animaux ne sont toujours pas tolérés sous notre toit, Hinata. Hinabi, il est bientôt l'heure de ton entraînement."

Ayant retrouvé son air neutre, Hinabi se leva, le regard au sol: " Oui Père, je vous suis."

Kurenaï détestait cet homme. Quand il fut finalement hors de porté de voix, Minu dit exactement ce que pensait Kurenaï: " Cet homme est un salaud, n'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'il te dit."

Les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent: " Princesse Minu, cet homme est mon père. Je vous prierais de considerer ce fait si vous deviez parler un jour en sa presence."

Minu répondit en sautant sur la tête de la jeune fille: " D'accord mais de ton côté, à l'avenir, tu évites les titres de noblesse avec moi et tu me tutois, d'accord? Nous sommes partenaires dorénavant et rien ne ferait plus plaisir que tu me considères comme ton égale, compris?"

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle continua: " Ok, maintenant, je dois savoir de quoi tu es capable Hinata. Quelles sont tes abilités? Tes points forts?"

Comme Hinata ne répondait pas, Kurenaï prit la parole: " Le clan Hyugga se spécialise en combat rapproché et ont une abilité héréditaire appelé le Jyukken. Il s'agit en résumé de chakra qui peut causer des dommages internes à leur ennemi. Ils possèdent aussi le Byakugan, qui leur donne une vue de 360 degrées et qui leur permette aussi de projeter leur vision à de très grandes distances. Cette abilité leur sert aussi à voir le chakra et de frapper directement les points de chakra de leur adversaire avec leur Jyukken."

Après avoir écouté tout cela, le sourire de Minu s'agrandit: " Wow, Hinata, tu es une vraie mine d'or! Fais moi confiance, ensemble, nous allons prouver que ceux qui font un pacte avec le clan du Lièvre sont digne de respect! Alors, la première étape, ce serait pour moi de voir de quoi tu es capable. Kurenaï, pourriez-vous en position defensive pour qu'Hinata puisse me montrer sa façon de combattre?"

Kurenaï accepta de se prêter à l'excercice mais que pour cela, il devrait aller dans une aire d'entraînement. Une fois qu'ils y furent, Minu examina les mouvements d'Hinata pendant un temps avant de l'interrompre et de lui proposer une technique de base du clan du Lièvre: La technique de la patte de lièvre.

" C'est un jutsu qui augmente ta vitesse," expliqua Minu. " Avec de la pratique, cela n'affectera pas juste tes jambes mais aussi le haut de ton corps également. C'est moi qui ferai la technique mais pour cela, nous devons rester en contact en tout temps."

Le reste de la matinée fut en somme Minu entraînant Hinata sous la surveillance de Kurenaï. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer et manger un morceau, Hinata n'avait toujours pas maîtrisé la technique et était couverte de terre, à cause de ses multiples chutes.

_Je suppose que cela requiert beaucoup de coordination, _se dit Kurenaï, _c'est impossible de l'apprendre en une seule journée. Mais je suis contente de voir qu'Hinata n'abandonnait pas et qu'elle semblait s'accrocher. Minus sait vraiment comment la motiver…_

Kurenaï les laissa à ce moment là, elle avait des choses à preparer pour ce soir…

O0o00o0o

_Le vieux renard,_ se dit Asuma avec amusement.

Comme Asuma l'avait prédit, Naruto et le vendeur revinrent de l'arrière-boutique avec les bottes. Une fois acheté, Naruto voulu les mettre immédiatement. Pendant qu'il les enfilait, le viel homme lui expliqua comment en prendre soin et lui donna un baume qui les rendrait imperméable:

" C'est un baume spéciale," dit-il au jeune ninja. " Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'étendre un peu du baume sur le talon, sur le motif des flammes. Cela rendra toute la botte imperméable mais surtout, tu dois en mettre une fois par semaine, si tu veux les garder pendant longtemps."

Une fois qu'ils quittèrent la boutique, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Asuma, qui connaisait le plan de Kurenaï, lui proposa de l'entraîner à utiliser ses bottes de façon efficace pour le reste de l'après-midi. Naruto, bien-sûr, accepta sans hésiter.

O0oo0o0

Kurenaï avait décider de préparer sa maison au cas où Naruto accepterait d'emmenager pour de bon. Et dans ce but, elle dut jeter tout l'alcool dans son frigidaire, les dernières preuves qu'Azuma passait ses temps libres ici comme le paquet de cigarette sur son meuble de télévision et aussi cacher plusieurs choses dans sa chambre comme des album de photos embarassantes. Une fois qu'elle eut finit tout cela, elle s'appliqua a faire un grand ménage de sa maison. Une fois que ce fut finit (cela lui prit deux fois plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait prévu) et quelle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle se fit un sandwich avant d'aller acheter les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée.

Elle voulait que Naruto expériemente la sensation de faire partie d'une famille alors elle acheta plusieurs choses, ignorant ce que Naruto préfèrerait faire. Elle acheta plusieurs jeux de tables (le vendeur lui assura qu'ils étaient populaire) et loua un film qu'elle pensait que Naruto et Konohamaru allait apprécier.

Rendu de nouveau à la maison, elle commença à preparer la nourriture. Elle avait presque terminé les préparatifs quand on cogna à sa porte. Elle alla répondre à sa porte avec le sourire mais le perdit rapidement à la vue de ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'est un Naruto couvert de boue et en sueur, arborant un large sourire. Une fois qu'elle se déplaça pour les laisser entrer, elle remarqua les nouvelles bottes de Naruto.

_Mais… qu'est-ce que…_ commença à penser Kurenaï.

Elle salua Konohamaru mais son regard s'attarda sur Asuma. Souriant d'un sourire espiègle, il répondit à sa question muette: " Nous nous sommes arrêté à ma boutique d'arme préférée sur le chemin et Naruto est tombé amoureux d'une de ses creations. Nous avons eu une journées pleines de découvertes et de rebondissements, n'est-ce-pas Naruto?"

Après cela, Naruto raconta comment il trouvait qu'Asuma était génial (_presque_ autant que Kurenaï) et aussi tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, du match de Freesbie Ultime jusqu'à l'entraînement avec ses nouvelles bottes.

Kurenaï écouta attentivement et quand Naruto, finalement, s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle, elle lui dit " Et bien! Tu as eu une journée bien rempli! Mais je crois que tu devrais maintenant te rafraichir un peu. Va à la salle de bain pendant que je prépare le souper."

Pendant ce temps, Konohomaru s'appliqua à brancher sa console de jeux qu'il avait amenée sur la télévision de Kurenaï.

Comme les deux garçons étaient maintenant occuppés, elle se rapprocha d' Asuma, lui murmurant: " Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais tu ne serais pas aller trop loin? Je suis très heureuse que tu es promise à Naruto de l'aider pour son entraînement avec son chakra du vent mais…"

" Je sais ce que tu essaies de me dire," l'interrompit Asuma. " Je sais que cette boutique vend certains items hors de prix pour la plupart du monde mais crois-moi, ils en valent la peine. Mon ami m'a dit qu'il voulait que quelqu'un du village de la Feuille les porte, puisque son petit-fils n'en a pas besoin. "

" Au moins, laisse moi te repayer la moitié du prix de –"

"Hey, je fais les cadeaux que je veux avec MON argent, alors ne t'en mêle pas, s'il-te-plaît. À ta place, je me questionnerais plutôt sur ce que peuvent faire ces bottes. Parce que quand tu verras ce qu'il peut faire avec, crois-moi, tu seras impressionnée."

Avant que Kurenaï ait pu questioner Asuma davantage, Knohamaru revint du salon, demandant s'ils allaient mager bientôt parce qu'il était TRÈS affamé. Quand Naruto revint de la sale de bain, propre comme un sous neuf, il vit que la table était mise et que ce soir, ils auraient des hambourgeois (hamburgers) et des frites pour le souper! Pour Naruto, la soirée ne pouvait mieux commencer!

Après le repas, ils décidèrent d'écouter le film que Kurenaï a loué, une comédie familiale sur les fantômes. Après à peine 10 minutes, ils durent l'arrêter: à la grande surprise de tous, Naruto avait la chair de poule! Apparament, Naruto n'aimait pas du tout les fantômes… Heureusement, Konohamaru ne semblait pas interessé par le fil et les jeunes décidèrent de s'affronter sur le jeux video que Konohamaru avait amené, un jeu de combat! Oubliant complètement le monde autour d'eux, ils jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Konohomaru commence à piquer du nez. Asuma comprit que c'était le moment de s'en aller: " Allez Konohamaru, dis bonne nuit à Naruto, nous allons partir."

Konohamaru avait à peine dis " bonne nuit" qu'il dormait déjà. Asuma ricana avant de declarer: " Ce petit est incroyable. N'essayez pas de le réveiller, cela ne sert à rien: une fois qu'il est endormi, rien ne le réveillera. Croyez-moi, je le sais, je l'ai fait tomber dans l'escalier une fois par accident."

Une fois que Konohamaru et Asuma partirent (Naruto dut remballer la console de jeux et toute les autres affaires de Konohamaru), Naruto se sentit fatigué lui aussi. En voyant cela, Kurenaï l'escorta gentiment dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut deposé un Naruto à moitié endormi sur son lit, il la surpris en lui murmurant: " Merci maman…"

Kurenaï, sur le coup embarassée, comprit finalement que Naruto n'était même pas conscience d'avoir dit cela, il était déjà endormi. En quittant sa chambre, elle sourit. Elle alla se coucher également tôt après cela.

Oo0o0o0o

Naruto se leva très tôt le matin suivant. Se décplaçant le plus silencieusement possible, il s'habilla et descendit en silence les escaliers menant au salon et à la cuisine. Retenant avec peine un rire enfantin, il mit son plan à execution: il allait faire le déjeuner pour Kurenaï… et lui apporter au lit! Il se trouva si génial par moment…

Il avait prévu de lui faire des oeufs mais il changea rapidement d'avis. Alors qu'il allait briser sa première coquille, son regard croisa le détecteur de fumée. Se demandant s'il avait une épiphanie, il se vit en train de brûler le contenu de sa poêle, l'alarme se déclenchée et Kurenaï qui descendait les escaliers en criant… Il decida de ranger tout ça et de plutôt lui faire des roties au beurre d'arachide et au miel, accompagnée d'un verre de lait. Après avoir mangé un déjeuner semblable à celui qu'il préparait, il trouva le plateau qu'il avait rangé hier soir et y mit l'assiette et le verre. Trop concentré à ne rien renversé, il entra dans la chambre de Kurenaï sans cogner…

Le temps sembla s'arrêté. Kurenaï avait beaucoup bougé cette nuit là, sa couverture se retrouvant presque à ses pieds, donnant à Naruto une vision de son sensei en soutien-gorge et en sous-vêtement. L'arrivée de Naruto l'ayant reveillé, les deux furent figés pendant un moment… Finalement, Naruto eut un sourire nerveux, mit rapidement le plateau sur la commode la plus proche (faisant tombé le verre de lait sur le sol avec un bruit de verre brisé) et fut sortit de sa chambre en une seconde.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers "sa" chambre et commença à prendre ses effets personnels. Il avait déjà presque finit quand il entendit la voix de Kurenaï derrière lui: " Alors Naruto, on dirait que tu veux partir en voyage?"

Sa voix était douce mais Naruto, se rapellant le monster qu'il avait déjà vu à la place de son sensei, devint crispé et ne se retourna pas, attendant le châtiment. Il fut surpris d'entendre: " Je ne suis pas en colère Naruto, tu n'as rien à craindre."

Il se tourna lentement vers son sensei, qui était habillée et souriante. Elle alla s'assoir sur son lit et lui fit signe de faire de même. Il n'arrivait pas cependant à la regarder dans les yeux.

" Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès," commença Kurenaï. " Tu pensais vraiment que je serais si furieuse après toi que j'allais te dire de partir?"

Naruto, toujours un peu nerveux, lui répondit: " Et bien… ce ne serait pas normal? Je crois que j'ai abusé de votre hospitalité et que je devrais retourné à mon appartement maintenant. Vous… vous n'êtes pas ma mère après tout mais mon sensei, je ne devrais pas être ici et vous déranger dans votre maison."

Après un moment, Kurenaï rétorqua: " Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites Naruto, je ne t'arrêterai pas. Tu peux partir quand tu veux. Mais honêtement Naruto, depuis que tu es sous mon toit, je trouve que c'est devenu très vivant ici et cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde."

Elle lui demanda de la regarder dans les yeux: " Maintenant Naruto, laisse moi te demander quelque chose. Tu sais que je vis toute seule ici et nous savons tout les deux qu'être seul, ce n'est pasquelque chose d'agréable. Alors comme je n'ai aucune utilité pour cette deuxième chambre, cela te dirait de venir vivre avec moi pour de bon?"

Sans voix, Naruto fut très surpris sur le coup. Mais son expression changea pour redevenir triste, se détournant de Kurenaï et baissant les yeux vers le sol: " Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais, je suis sûr que je vais finir par faire quelque chose de grave et que vous allez finir par me détester-"

Sans avertissement, Kurenaï gifla Naruto violemment.

" Naruto," dit-elle fermement alors que des larmes commençait apparaître dans les yeux du jenue garcon," arrête de penser que tu ne vaux pas la peine d'être fréquenté. Ce n'est pas vrai. Les gens se disputent et font la paix ensuite, et ce, de façon régulière. Ce n'est pas different cette fois-ci. Et si tu te sens coupable pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, prend cela comme une des leçons de savoir-vivre que je voulais t'enseigner. Cette gifle, c'est ta punition pour avoir entrer dans ma chambre sans cogner. Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut se réconcilier et aller de l'avant. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dit? Des leçons de bonne manière à domicile, ça te dirait?"

Essuyant ses yeux humides, Naruto sourit ensuite: " Oui sensei, avec plaisir!"

Ricanant tout les deux, elle lui dit qu'aujourd'hui, ils iraient à l'appartement de Naruto et chercher ses affaires. Durant le trajet de retour vers le nouveau foyer de Naruto, ils croisèrent Hinata et Shino. Kurenaï leur fit un sourire et un signe discret de la tête alors que Naruto, comme à son habitude, leur cria des salutations et coura vers eux.

" Je suis content de voir l'équipe 8 énergique aussi tôt le matin. Nous nous dirigions vers ma maison," leur dit Kurenaï, " Je vous donnerai notre prochain assignement une fois rendu là."

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto fut très joyeux de leur annoncer toutes les choses merveilleuses qui s'était passées pour lui dernièrement. Kurenaï l'interrompit de temps en temps pour donner quelques details, comme le fait qu'elle n'a pas demandé à ce qu'Azuma lui achète ces bottes ou le fait que Naruto vive chez elle ne veut pas dire qu'il aura des traitements de faveurs, bien au contraire.

Kurenaï était inquiète de la reaction de Shino et Hinata à vrai dire. Bien qu'Hinata semblait très heureuse pour Naruto, elle réalisa que Shino ne semblait pas aussi heureux de la situation. C'était difficile à détecter mais elle était convaincu sentir une pointe de jalousie chez lui, ce qui la troubla légèrement. Bien que Kurenaï voyait Shino comme le genin le plus doué de son équipe (elle ne l'aurait jamais avouée à ceux-ci par contre), elle comprit que celui-ci, malgré tout, se sentait mis de côté. Après tout, Hinata et Naruto avait eut un entraînement particulier tout les deux alors que lui, n'en avait eu aucun.

Elle savait que ce serait difficile dans son cas de remédier à la situation cependant: Le clan Aburame devait garder une grande partie de leur chakra pour nourir les insectes à l'intérieur d'eux. À cause de cela, ils avaient peu de chakra pour apprendre d'autres techniques que celles apprises par leur clan. Quand elle avait visité le père de Shino et demandé à propos de ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, il lui dit de pas s'en faire avec cette partie de son entraînement et lui avait expliqué tout cela…

_Si seulement Shino n'était pas un Aburame,_ se dit-elle avec tristesse. _Il est tellement brillant et a un tel potentiel. S'il avait une plus grande grande constitution comme Naruto et une plus grande reserve de chakra comme lui, j'aurais pu…_

Elle s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la rue. Frappé par une idée soudaine, son regard se promena de Naruto à Shino jusqu'à ce que ses élèves s'aperçurent que leur sensei ne les suivait pas.

Hinata fut la première à prendre la parole: " Sensei, est-ce qu'il y a un problème?"

Souriant, Kurenaï s'excusa et leur emboita le pas. Arrivant à sa maison, l'idée qu'elle avait eu s'était precisé.

_Cela pourrait marcher…Mais je dois en parler avec le père de Shino auparavant,_ se dit Kurenaï. _Juste au cas où._

Ils laissèrent les choses de Naruto à sa maison et Kurenaï prit quelque effets personels avant de sortir. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux jeunes qui l'attendaient:

" Bon, écoutez tous. Nous allons faire un entrainement intensif demain matin, à l'heure et l'endroit habituel. Shino, est-ce que ton père est chez toi en ce moment?"

Shino hocha la tête: " Il a été légèrement blessé durant sa dernière mission, il se repose actuellement à notre domicile."

" Alors suis-moi Shino, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Vous deux," dis elle en s'adressant à Naruto et Hinata, " Vous avez la journée libre pour aujourd'hui mais avant ça, Naruto, tiens, prend ceci."

Elle lui tendit un sac de papier, dans lequel contenait le film que Kurenaï avait loué hier et Naruto trouva également une clé dans le fond du sac ainsi que quelques sous.

" C'est la clé de ma maison. Quand on habite dans les appartements fournis par le village, on n'a qu'à se presenter à la tour de l'Hokage si on a perdu sa clé et on t'en donne une autre. Sauf que moi, j'habite dans ma propre maison alors je veux que tu es faire une copie de cette clé Naruto. Ce sera la tienne a partir de maintenant. Et raporte moi le film que j'ai loué hier s'il-te-plaît, c'est à la boutique près de l'Académie des ninjas, tu devrais savoir de laquelle je parle. Ok Shino, allons-y."

D'un bon pas, Shino et Kurenaï s'éloignèrent. Avec un regard étrange, Naruto regarda la clé. Il se tourna vers Hinata: " Euh, Hinata? Où est-ce que je peux faire des copies de cette clé?"

Hinata ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux et commença a jouer avec ses doigts. : " J-Je… je sais où on pourrait… Tu… Tu veux que je te montre où aller?"

" Ah merci, ça m'aiderait un peu… Hey, tu te sens bien?"

" O-oui," répondit Hinata en rougissant. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle allait passé du temps seul à seul avec Naruto!

_Peut-être… peut-être qu'une fois les courses terminées, on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble?_

Remarquant qu'Hinata devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il mit son sa main sur son front, son visage s'approchant du sien: " Tu es sûr? Parce qu'on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir encore une-"

Et bien sûr, c'est ce qu'elle fit, tombait directement dans ses bras.

" M-Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fais?" Naruto se demanda s'il avait le droit d'emmener Hinata dans la maison de Kurenaï pour qu'elle se repose à l'ombre un moment. Et alors , il réalisa alors qu'il avait un autre problème: si elletoujours indispose à son réveil, comme il allait convaincre un marchand de lui faire un copie de cette clé par lui-même? Ils étaient toujours si désagréable avec lui…

O0o0o0o

Le clan Aburame était un clan puissant. Ils étaient le clan le plus riche après les Hyugga, ayant une place de choix à Konoha comme étant leur meilleurs espions. Leur techniques avec les insectes étaient également très utile en situation de combat alors très peu de personnes à Konoha contestaient leur valeur. Contrairement aux Hyugga cependant, ils étaient restés modestes, ne s'entourait pas de luxe non nécessaire et leur maisons étaient identique à la plupart des habitants de Konoha.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut la mere de Shino qui leur répondit avec politesse.

Kurenaï lui demanda une audience privé avec son mari, qu'elle alla checher de bonne grace en leur servant du thé. Shino, qui avait compris que Kurenaï voulait parler seul à seul avec son père, dit qu'il attendrait à l'extérieur le temps qu'il faudra.

Shibi, le père de Shino, finit par arrivée. Il avait un bandage autour de ses bras mais il ne semblait pas avoir mal autre mesure et, à ce que Kurenaï pouvait deviner, semblait serein.

" Bonne journée à vous Shibi… Est-ce que vos blessures sont sérieuses?"

" Aucunement, lui répondit-il. Vous savez comme moi que les médecins s'inquiètent beaucoup trop pour rien. Merci pour votre solicitude."

" Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire. Maintenant, la raison pour laquelle je suis ici avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'une idée que j'ai eu…"

Elle eut alors une longue discussion avec cet homme. Elle lui expliqua son idée et celui-ci était contre au début, surtout en entendant le nom de Naruto. Mais les arguments de Kurenaï étaient convaincants et son projet ne semblait pas aussi iréaliste ou dangeureux qu'il le pensait. Il finit par acquiescé, à condition qu'il y ait toujours au moins un membre de la famille Aburame présent en tout temps durant l'entrainement.

_C'est compréhensif,_ se dit Kurenaï.

Restant un peu inquiet, Shiba lui demanda quand meme: " Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne se passera rien de fâcheux? Vous connaissez mieux ce jeune garcon que moi…"

" Cet entraînement requierera des Shadow Clones alors je doute qu'il y ait le moindre problème. Et qui plus est, je resterai présente en tout temps et j'aurai avec moi des sceaux spéciales que l'Hokage lui-même m'a donné. Et honnêtement, je crois que personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Il y a peu de personne qui ont la constitution de Naruto pour le faire ou qui accepterait de le faire en premier lieu. Mais vous savez comme moi que ce serait une chance unique, peut-être même qu'il s'agit d'une de ses occasions qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie. Je crois sincèrement que le risque vaut la peine d'être couru."

Après un moment, Shibi acquiesça. " Et quand voulez-vous commencé l'entraînement?"

" Comme vous vous en doutez surement, ce sera bientôt l'examen des Chuunins alors je vais seulement donner à Shino de la lecture sur le sujet. Une fois que l'examen sera passé, l'entraînement commencera pour de bon. Je dois convaincre Naruto de toute façon en premier lieu, comme vous le devinez."

Kurenaï se leva et en serrant la main de Shibi, qui la remercia de sa visite.

Une fois sortit, elle vit que Shino était sur le porche. Attendant patiemment. Elle all avers lui et lui raconta ce qui avait été decide. Il haussa les deux surcils en entendant son idée et il lui demanda: " Vous croyez sincèrement que je pourrais y arriver? Mon père a vraiment approuvé tout ceci?"

" Shino, voyons, je ne t'en parlerai pas ainsi si je ne venais pas d'en parler avec ton père n'est-ce-pas?"

Elle se pencha pour être à son niveau: " Je me fais moins de soucis pour toi que je m'en fais pour Naruto et Hinata. Tu as un énorme potentiel Shino. Ne doute jamais de tes capacités, compris?"

Elle sentit que ces paroles eurent beaucoup d'effets sur le jeune homme. Après qu'il l'eut remercier, elle se leva et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir.

O0o0o0o

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Désolé pour la longue attente. Je n'ai pas eu de betareader cette fois non plus alors j'ai du prendre mon temps pour corriger le texte.

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez la santé et que vous chérissez ceux que vous aimez. La vie est imprévisible et si fragile… N'hésitez pas à dire "je t'aime" à ceux que vous aimez.


End file.
